


Trick Ride

by megsblackfire



Series: For The Love of Horses [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rodeo AU, Smut, There is a Crack Pairing, bit of angst, homophobia in later chapters, lots of horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Hanzo Shimada had a very simple list of things he was going to do at the rodeo; support his brothers in their events and wow the crowd at his own. He might not be able to anticipate the surprises, but they are, for the most part, entirely welcome. How could he say no to the cowboy that gets along so well with his horse?





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo slipped into the barn early in the morning to avoid any other contestant getting their horses ready for the day. He enjoyed the smell of the barn, the sweet bite of hay and the pleasant if not pungent scent of horse dung, along with the sharpness of salt and sweat. He clucked his tongue softly at the dark eyes that followed him curiously as he walked by, reaching out to pat a velvety nose as it pushed eagerly over the stall door to get a better look at him. He would have loved to just stand there and pet every horse all day long, but he had work to do.

Sakura whinnied shyly as he approached her stall. She had backed herself into the corner, dark eyes a little wide as her neighbours nosily blew their noses. He clicked his tongue as he opened the stall door, smiling as her chestnut ears perked towards him. The white snip on her nose twitched as she pulled her lip back to smell him, making sure it was actually him and not Genji come to visit her.

“Hello, my princess,” he crooned in Japanese. “How was your night? Benjamin and Lollipop didn’t keep you up, did they?”

Sakura stepped forward and eagerly nudged him, snorting as he rubbed between her ears. He pulled on the end of her lead rope and the knot unravelled with ease. He kissed her cheek, leading the fifteen-hand high mare out of the stall so he could clean her and the stall properly. He tied her to the door, patting her flank as she leaned over to say good morning to Lollipop.

The piebald gelding nickered softly at Sakura as Hanzo went to collect a pitchfork to muck out her stall. He hauled a wheelbarrow over full of the supplies he needed to make Sakura look her best and carefully set it up on the shelf by the stall door. He set to work cleaning the stall, filling the wheelbarrow up and hauling it outside to the pile that was slowly being hauled away. The farmhands on duty shouted polite good-mornings and he waved before heading inside again.

Sakura let out a frightened squeal and he almost dropped the wheelbarrow at the sight of another person touching his horse. “Back up,” he ordered as he stormed over. “Have you no manners?”

The man backed up with a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry, pardner,” he said in the most laughably stereotypical drawl Hanzo had heard in his life. “Just wanted to say ‘hi’. Didn’t realize the sweet girl was skittish.”

Hanzo rested his hand on Sakura’s shoulder and gently soothed her. She tossed her head unhappily, looking from him to the new man before she sniffed in his direction. Benjamin; ever the protective old stallion; stuck his head over his stall and tried to nip at the blue flannel elbow.

“Hey now!” the man laughed as he jumped away from Benjamin’s big teeth. “Ain’t no reason for that, big guy!”

The massive drafthorse tossed his silver dappled head and snorted. Hanzo smirked as Beth Anne checked to see what her partner was doing, black eyes curiously regarding the stranger before she stepped back into her stall and lowered her head to sleep.

“They all yours?” the man asked, motioning from Sakura down to Beth-Anne.

“My family’s,” Hanzo corrected. “Sakura is mine.”

“Sakura,” the man mused as he looked at her in amusement. “She is a little pink in the fur, isn’t she?”

Hanzo snorted in agreement before he went to retrieve his wheelbarrow. The man stayed where he was, watching as Hanzo pushed the wheelbarrow into the stall and continued mucking it out.

“Need a hand?” the man asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his ratty jeans.

“If you could retrieve fresh bedding, I would appreciate it,” Hanzo replied.

He’d already forgiven the man for startling his horse. Sakura startled at many things, from a simple bird tweeting too loudly to a grasshopper jumping in front of her nose. She was a skittish little thing and it really was not the man’s fault for startling her. He could have simply walked past and she would have shied without Hanzo there to warn her.

The man returned shortly with several bales of straw in tow. He grinned widely as he broke them open, spreading the soft straw around the bottom of the stall. Hanzo went to dump the last of the soiled straw outside and when he returned, the man had his hand flat under Sakura’s nose as she mouthed at something in his palm.

“That better not be a sugar cube,” Hanzo warned as he walked past to put the wheelbarrow and pitchfork back.

“Apple,” the man called after him. “She’s sweet enough as it is.”

Hanzo shook his head in amusement as he put the wheelbarrow away. When he returned to Sakura’s stall, the man already had a hoof between his knees as he carefully cleaned Sakura’s frog. He was very careful with the pick, scraping away the muck that had accumulated while not putting too much pressure on the sensitive part of her hoof. Sakura was standing quietly, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the treatment.

“That...that’s the fastest she’s ever taken to a new person,” Hanzo stated in amazement.

Normally it took hours before she accepted anyone. She wasn’t a violent startled horse, but she was known to snap at men that didn’t back off right away. For her to accept this stranger so quickly was both a miracle and really, really good sign of his personality. Hanzo was intrigued.

“I have a way with horses,” the man grinned as he set Sakura’s hoof back down. “Jesse McCree,” he added as he held a gloved hand out to Hanzo.

“Hanzo Shimada-Morrison,” he nodded as he shook Jesse’s hand. “I usually go by Morrison in shows; it’s easier for the announcers to pronounce.”

“Morrison,” Jesse frowned before he snapped his fingers. “Oh! You’re the kid that won the national barrel race a few years ago! What was that beauty’s name again?”

“Star-spangle,” Hanzo groaned. “My dad’s horse.”

“Not riding ‘im this year?” Jesse asked.

“He’s retired; enjoying his golden years out in the field,” Hanzo smiled.

“Lucky ol’ stud,” Jesse grinned as he looped his fingers around his belt.

Hanzo’s eyes flicked to the massive belt buckle and he had to fight against his instinct to laugh. Of all the things that it could have had, he was not expecting something like that. He slipped past Jesse into the stall and grabbed the rough brush to start grooming Sakura’s coat. He couldn’t resist teasing the man for long though and smirked as he walked past Jesse.

“So is it true?” he asked.

“Is what true?” Jesse asked in return as he ran his hand down Sakura’s hind leg and started lifting her hoof up.

“Are you a badass motherfucker?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse whipped around with the biggest grin on his face and laughed. “You bet your sweet ass I am! Yer lookin’ at a third-generation bronco-rider. My Pa and his Pa won almost every contest they entered.”

“Really?” Hanzo smirked. “I don’t remember seeing you around before and I’ve been to my fair share of rodeos throughout the south.”

Jesse turned a beautiful shade of pink and rubbed at his neck. “Well, technically this is my first official entry,” he mumbled. “Just turned nineteen in February. They don’t like letting anyone under legal age to enter. Insurance and all that shit.”

“Well, I’ll make sure I’m there to watch you get thrown,” Hanzo teased.

“Mighty kind of ya, you asshole,” Jesse laughed.

Hanzo joined in with the infectious laughter, resting his shoulder on Sakura’s. Jesse’s laugh was beautiful and deep, coming straight from the belly and shaking his whole body. It was contagious as all hell; Hanzo didn’t think anyone could resist laughing with him. Part of him hoped to hear it a few more times before the rodeo was over.

“Holy shit; I must be hearing things,” a familiar voice called. “Is Hanzo actually laughing and not sounding like he’s about to murder someone?”

“Fuck you,” Hanzo snorted as he turned to glare at his older brother.

Jack Shimada-Morrison grinned as he walked over, hands in the pockets of his sun-bleached blue jeans. His golden hair was as spiky and unruly as ever in spite of the product he put in to try to make it behave. His sky-blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he pulled Hanzo into a tight hug, ruffling his hair in spite of Hanzo’s protest.

“You know I’m just pulling your leg,” Jack teased before he looked at Jesse and held his hand out. “Jack Shimada-Morrison.”

“Jesse McCree,” Jesse smiled as he shook his hand. “That yer natural hair colour?”

Jack laughed as he ran a hand through his locks. “Yah; same colour as the corn we grow in Indiana,” he grinned. “Least, that’s what my Dad likes to say.”

Jesse grinned and glanced at the stalls. “So, which one’s yours?” he asked.

“These two,” Jack sighed happily as he thumped his hands on Benjamin and Beth Anne’s stalls. “My prize babies.”

“Who haven’t won a single contest they’ve entered,” Hanzo smirked.

“They’re having fun; that’s all I care about,” Jack snorted as he happily scratched over Benjamin’s nose. “Eh, Benny? You don’t need a pretty ribbon to know you’re the best plough-horse ever.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes playfully behind his brother’s back before he returned to brushing Sakura down. Jack whistled as he brought Benjamin out of his stall and started cleaning him. The huge silver-dappled Belgian stood without needing to be tied off, lifting his hooves with only a firm touch to his knee. Hanzo watched as his brother got the gentle giant to do everything he asked without uttering a word. It always amazed him how well-trained Benjamin was; he was like an oversized dog rather than a several hundred pound draft horse.

“Now that’s mighty impressive,” Jesse whistled as he pulled his hat off his head and wiped sweat off of his brow.

“Been working with Benny since he was a foal,” Jack smiled as he made Benjamin lie down so he could comb his mane. “Big lug is a people-pleaser. Should see him with the kids back home; they love it when I bring him around at their birthday parties and they get to ride up on his shoulders.”

Jesse laughed as he helped lead Sakura back into her stall. Hanzo saw no sign of Genji, so he stepped into Lollipop’s stall and gave the straw a few kicks to see if it needed to be replaced. It still looked fairly fresh, so he left it for Genji to clean. He led Lollipop out of the stall, nodding to the man that walked past to check up on his horses.

As he was tying Lollipop’s lead rope to the stall, he caught the sharp tang of cigar smoke and swallowed. He glanced towards Jack and did his best not to bristle at the man leaning against Beth Anne’s stall door. The dark-skinned man was absolutely massive; Hanzo was convinced he abused steroids because there was no way someone could be that size naturally. It would certainly explain his piss-poor attitude as well. His muscles were straining to get loose from the tight, button-up black shirt and dark jeans he was wearing, leaving no room for the imagination as to what was hiding behind his jeans. His close-cropped black curls were hidden under a gray beanie and the beginnings of an impressive goatee were neatly trimmed. He would have been handsome if he wasn’t grinning cruelly down at Jack.

“Heya, Boy Scout,” Gabriel Reyes growled. “Figured I’d find you out here.”

“Imagine that,” Jack mused as he tapped Benjamin’s shoulder and moved to let the massive horse stand up, “I’m looking after my horses.” He turned and gave Reyes his stunning smile; Hanzo didn’t think the other man deserved any of Jack’s kindness. “What can I do for you, Reyes?”

Reyes’ eyes narrowed before he spat on the ground. “Don’t look so damn chipper, for one,” he sneered.

“Sorry, the smile is permanently stamped on my face,” Jack smiled before he guided Benjamin back into his stall. “Please move your posterior so I can get Beth Anne out.”

“Could you get anymore white, Boy Scout?” Reyes sneered as he moved aside.

“I could,” Jack shrugged as he led Beth Anne out and patted her dappled shoulder. “But it’d just piss you off more than my gorgeous face already does.”

Reyes rolled his eyes before he gave Jack’s shoulder a rough shove. “See you around, Boy Scout,” he growled before he turned and walked off.

Hanzo waited for him to leave the barn before he snorted. “That was unusually pleasant of him,” he commented dryly. “He didn’t even call you ‘ _puto_ ’.”

Jack smiled and shrugged as he started brushing Beth Anne down. “He’s grown up a lot; had to happen at some point,” he teased. “Couldn’t stay a little shit forever.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they cleaned the horses. Lollipop nipped at Jesse a few times, tossing his head proudly with each indignant yip. Hanzo was quick to correct the behaviour, apologizing the first time it happened and then expecting Jesse to learn after that. Hanzo could feel his brother’s eyes on him, judging and gauging how he was interacting with Jesse.

He would readily admit that Jesse was attractive. He was still gangly, but his smile was infectious and the little soul-patch he had growing under his bottom lip was strangely adorable. He’d be a handsome man once he grew into himself a little more.

“Hey, Jesse; you have a horse?” Jack asked as he led Beth Anne back into her stall.

“Sure do,” Jesse grinned as he walked across the aisle and leaned on the stall door of a particularly haughty-looking black stallion. “This here’s my Bullet.”

He ran his hand fondly over Bullet’s nose and the horse seemed to melt under the touch. He pressed his head against Jesse’s chest, blowing air happily through his nostrils. Hanzo smiled at the sight, catching Jack’s nod out of the corner of his eye. What were you planning, big brother?

“Well, why don’t you and Hanzo go for a little trail ride?” Jack grinned. “Day’s young and there’s no competitions today. Best to get the horses out to stretch their legs while they can.”

Jesse turned with a grin. “Well, shoot, I’d love ta!” he laughed. “What’ya say, Hanzo?”

Hanzo wanted to kick his brother. Why the hell would he invite Jesse to go for a trail ride for him?! He could do that just fine on his own, thank you!

“Sure,” he managed to grit out. “I just have to get Sakura’s gear.”

“Awesome,” Jesse grinned before he hurried towards the tack room. “I’ll get it!”

Hanzo waited until Jesse vanished into the tack room before he sprang at his brother and beat him across his wide shoulders. “What. The. Hell?!” he hissed.

“Oh come on,” Jack laughed as he shifted to grab his brother’s hands, “I could see you wishing you could spend more time with him. You’re so transparent, _otouto_.”

“You didn’t have to interfere!” Hanzo hissed as he tried to hit Jack one more time. “I could have easily asked him to lunch.”

“Uh huh; like that time you asked that pretty boy from ride club to lunch?”

Hanzo felt heat spread across his face and jabbed a finger into Jack’s chest. “Not a word about that ever again,” he hissed. “You do not need to remind me of my failures to make yourself feel better, you asshole.”

“Brotherly bonding?” Jesse asked as he came trotting back with a saddle thrown over each shoulder.

“Let’s call it that,” Hanzo growled before he accepted Sakura’s saddle from Jesse.

Sakura eagerly followed him out of the stall and stood still as he got the saddle situated properly on her back over the blanket. Jesse had gone back for the rest of the tack, leaving Bullet’s saddle hanging over his stall door. He was a little surprised by Jesse’s eagerness to get Sakura saddled up first, happily gushing about what a good girl she was and feeding her little pieces of dried apple that he had in a pouch on his hip.

“You’re going to spoil my horse,” Hanzo shook his head as he led her around in a circle so that Jesse could tighten her saddle.

“Oh, like you don’t baby-talk her to death,” Jack laughed as he ran his hand lovingly over Benjamin’s nose. “You just do it in Japanese.”

Hanzo huffed as he stroked over Sakura’s nose. “Do you need help saddling Bullet?” he asked.

“I would happily accept the hand,” Jesse grinned as he opened the door to Bullet’s stall.

Jack took Sakura’s reins and held her still as the haughty stallion stepped out of his stall. His dark eyes regarded Hanzo carefully before he tossed his head. He stayed perfectly still as Hanzo and Jesse got him saddled up, not even flinching when Hanzo accidentally caught some flesh between the cinch of the saddle.

They led their horses out of the barn, little Sakura walking skittishly around the much larger Bullet. A few people waved as they walked by, pausing to praise both horses. Sakura tried to pull her head away from Hanzo, not enjoying the new voices, but he held her firmly and stroked over her nose. She calmed a little under his touch and followed him through the fairgrounds without too much fuss.

“She really doesn’t like people,” Jesse mused as they mounted up.

“Not crowds,” Hanzo agreed as he pushed his hair out of his face.

“HANZO!” a voice shouted behind him. “WAIT!”

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow as he twisted in the saddle. Lollipop and Genji came trotting up to them, Lollipop tossing his head and Genji grinning ear to ear. He held up Hanzo’s black cowboy hat and offered it to him as he sidled Lollipop over.

“You forgot your hat,” he teased before he looked at Jesse. “Mind if I tag along?”

Hanzo could have kissed his little brother in that moment. He was going to be teased incessantly, but at least he wasn’t going to be alone with Jesse where things could get awkward. Things always got awkward; Hanzo was terrible with people and especially the people that he had any sort of interest in. Praise Genji and his habit of showing up at just the right moment.

“Of course,” Jesse laughed. “The more the merrier; you Hanzo’s brother?”

“Younger,” Genji puffed his chest out proudly. “Genji Shimada-Morrison; I’m competing in the barrel races with Lollipop.”

Jesse let out a snort of laughter. “Lollipop?” he asked.

“Don’t you be insulting my baby!” Genji gasped and flung his arms around Lollipop’s neck. “He’s a sensitive soul!”

Jesse covered his face. “You named a male horse ‘Lollipop’,” he cackled. “That is the best thing I’ve heard all day!”

Hanzo rolled his eyes before he nudged Sakura forward. She happily trotted ahead, much more confident now that Hanzo was on her back. She happily led the way onto the trail that looped around the fairgrounds and up into the adjoining fields. Bullet and Lollipop followed behind them, Genji huffing as Jesse continued to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Here there be lots of smut.

Jack pushed deep into Gabriel’s body and held himself there as he climaxed. Gabriel shuddered underneath him, moaning in pleasure as he came all over his stomach and the bed beneath them. Jack slumped against his boyfriend’s back, kissing the wide expanse of dark flesh with loving adoration. His teeth nipped teasingly along a raised ridge of scar tissue, earning a soft growl from the man below him.

“Mmm, Jack, I missed you,” Gabriel sighed as they pulled apart.

“Missed you too,” Jack smiled as he pulled the condom off of his length, tied the end off, and threw it in the trash. “Phone sex just isn’t the same as having you right here.”

He patted his thighs to emphasize his point and Gabriel chuckled softly as he rolled over onto his back. Jack marvelled at his boyfriend’s thick muscles, loving the way sweat and semen rolled easily down between the defined lines. He grabbed a wet wipe off of the nightstand and gently started cleaning Gabriel off. He barely resisted the urge to cover a dark nipple with his mouth and suck on it until Gabriel whimpered with pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful, Gabe,” he murmured as he ran his hand over Gabriel’s hard abs.

“You’re going to make me blush, _cariño_ ,” Gabriel chuckled as he reached up to run his hand through Jack’s sweat-slick hair.

“Maybe I like watching you blush,” Jack smiled as he tossed the soiled wet wipe out and leaned against Gabriel’s hip. “It doesn’t happen too often.”

Gabriel smiled and Jack’s heart did backflips in his chest. Gabriel had the most gorgeous smile, all white teeth behind his dark lips and gentle crinkles around his eyes. He loved seeing that smile and he wanted to kiss all over Gabriel’s face every time he saw it.

“You are such a sap, Jack Shimada-Morrison,” Gabriel shook his head.

“I’m your sap,” Jack agreed as he stretched himself out on Gabriel’s chest and rested his cheek on his collarbone. “And you know, my bed in the motel is a lot comfier than this old thing.”

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably under him. “Less likely of anyone finding us in my trailer,” he murmured softly.

Jack held in his sigh as best as he could. It was hard dating Gabriel sometimes; Gabriel’s parents were the terrifyingly religious sort that already refused to speak with one of his sisters because she was living with a man she wasn’t married to. It didn’t matter than they had been together for three years and were supporting one another through their jobs and were legally common-laws; they weren’t married and they were living together and that was sinful. Jack had heard some of the phone conversations where Gabriel’s mother wailed about the “gays” living down the street and how disgusting they were for openly sodomizing each other; by which she meant they were two men in a loving relationship that probably had a healthy sex life and had the audacity to hold hands in public “where children could see them”. Like kids gave a rat’s ass about whether or not two men were holding hands.

Gabriel loved his parents and was scared of them ostracizing him because he was gay. Jack respected his wishes to keep their relationship a secret, even from his own family, but after two years he wanted to tell his family that he had found the love of his life. He wanted to marry Gabriel Reyes and he wanted to move into his grandfather’s ranch house and just live the rest of his life with Gabriel. He couldn’t do that if Gabriel refused to speak up. He loved him, but damn it if it wasn’t hard to live like this.

“Unless someone notices it rocking, that is,” Jack teased as he reached up to play with Gabriel’s curls.

“It better not rock after all the work I put into it,” Gabriel grumbled as he reached down to firmly grip Jack’s ass. “Feel like riding a bucking bronco?”

“How much lube do you have left?” Jack asked as he glanced back at his boyfriend’s impressive cock.

“More than enough to soften you up,” Gabriel chuckled. “Check the drawer.”

Jack leaned across Gabriel’s shoulders and dug through the drawer for the lubricant. He found the large bottle inside and pulled it out. At least it wasn’t the gigantic jug Gabriel used to have around his room when they started dating. The man had no idea what was actually necessary to keep from hurting each other and it had been hilarious if not a little bit daunting the first time he saw it.

That thing had to have been close to a full galleon of lubricant. Gabriel had blushed bright red the first time Jack had fallen over laughing and gasping to catch his breath. It had been a bit of work to convince Gabriel that he wasn’t laughing at him and just at the situation before he explained that there was such thing as “too much lube” and that was clearly too much lube. Jack had still to find out where he’d even gotten something that size; Gabriel refused to speak of it.

Jack liberally coated his fingers in lube and carefully started prepping himself, groaning as he worked his fingers inside of himself. He smiled down at Gabriel and watched the lust build in his dark eyes. He shivered in delight as Gabriel reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom, tearing the package open with his teeth. Jack took the condom from him with a smirk and turned around, rolling it lovingly over Gabriel’s length with just enough pressure to make his lover snarl.

“You are driving me mad, Jack,” Gabriel growled as he grabbed Jack’s hips and rolled them roughly between his palms.

“That’s the point,” Jack snickered as he squeezed some more lubricant into his hand and rubbed it thoroughly over Gabriel’s cock.

“Fuck,” Gabriel snarled.

“That’s the plan,” Jack purred as he turned around and carefully lined Gabriel’s trembling cock up with his entrance. “Now don’t move or I’m going to really be in pain.”

Gabriel growled but did as he was told. Jack carefully guided Gabriel into him, panting heavily as he was stretched almost painfully wide. He tipped his head back and let out a long groan of pleasure before he managed to take all of Gabriel’s length inside of him.

Gabriel’s pupils were blown and he was hissing through his teeth as Jack slowly adjusted to the wonderful stretch. He bit his lip, huffing a few times before he slowly began to move. His back arched and his breathing came in short pants as he felt Gabriel cock spreading him wide.

“Gabe,” he moaned as he ran his hands through his hair and shuddered. “Fuck.”

“Can I move?” Gabriel growled.

“Yes,” Jack gasped. “Fuck, yes!”

Gabriel started moving his hips slowly, thrusting up as Jack lowered himself. Jack let out a long gasp and reached down to grip his stiff cock, pumping it furiously as pleasure pooled at the base of his spine. Gabriel’s hands settled on his hips, squeezing tightly before his thrusts started getting rougher. Jack did his best to keep his balance, his head tipping back as Gabriel thrust deep into him, rubbing furiously against his prostate with each little movement.

He climaxed hard, screeching Gabriel’s name as several long lines of semen splattered against Gabriel’s chest. He tightened around Gabriel’s cock, gasping as he felt every hot throb against his insides. He shuddered and moaned as Gabriel roughly pulled his hips down three more times before he climaxed inside of Jack. Gabriel slumped backwards against the bed, sweat dripping down his forehead as he let out a shaky laugh.

“If you aren’t the best fucking partner in the world, someone somewhere is a lucky bastard,” he laughed.

Jack moaned as he crawled forward, licking his mess off of Gabriel’s chest. “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to walk,” he teased as he slowly pulled himself off of Gabriel’s limp cock.

“Yah, aren’t you happy I don’t like getting blowjobs,” Gabriel teased as he ran his hand through Jack’s hair.

“I would need to dislocate my jaw for that to even happen,” Jack grimaced. “You’ll have to settle for a nice handjob when we can’t find a place to drop our pants.”

“Your hand in my pants is a beautiful thought,” Gabriel mused. “Having to use both hands because you have dainty little princess fingers.”

Jack smiled at the joke. Gabriel liked to call him a Disney Princess regardless of how much muscle he put on and his hands weren’t actually that small, he just had really long fingers. “Musician’s hands” his Dad liked to say; they could definitely pull some beautiful sounds out of Gabriel.  He moved closer to kiss Gabriel’s lips, running his hands over Gabriel’s chest.

“Just the two of us sneaking a quick pick-me-up behind the stall doors,” he purred into Gabriel’s mouth. “No one around to watch as I slowly stroke down your length, kissing over the head and running my lips over every little vein.”

“You keep that up and I’m going to mount you like an animal,” Gabriel warned as his hands settled possessively against Jack’s ass.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Jack grinned as he slyly shifted his hips against Gabriel’s, running his cock up against Gabriel’s taunt abs.

“You kinky son of a bitch,” Gabriel chuckled darkly.

His cellphone went off on the nightstand and they both turned to glare at it. Gabriel grabbed it and checked the message, gritting his teeth together.

“Well, isn’t that just great,” he snapped as he slowly sat up. “I have to go pick a different bull because someone fucked up during practice and now it can’t run.”

“Fucking inconsiderate assholes,” Jack grumbled as he stood up to retrieve his clothing off the floor. “It’s like they know you’re getting a hot piece of ass and they just have to ruin everything.”

“The hottest piece of ass around,” Gabriel smirked as he gave Jack’s ass a firm slap.

Jack jolted from the impact and reached down to rub the abused cheek. “Ow, love,” he huffed. “Not so rough.”

“Baby,” Gabriel teased as he pressed his forehead against Jack’s.

“Only when you abuse my bottom,” Jack chuckled as he pulled his pants on. “At least against bare skin anyways.”

“Like I said; baby,” Gabriel chuckled as he pulled his pants on.

They left the trailer and headed their separate ways, Gabriel towards the bullpens and Jack towards the food stands. Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled as Gabriel did the same. Gabriel winked before he pulled his beanie down over his curls and stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking on the prowling gait that was equal parts intimidating and arousing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two I SWEAR! I can't go a single story without them going "and now we bang?" I can get through one-shots with McCree and Hanzo and they never have to jump each other. But Jack and Gabe? FREAKING RABBITS I TELL YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo leaned back in the saddle as he waited for Genji to convince Lollipop to jump over the log in the middle of the path. Jesse was laughing behind his hand, watching as the piebald stamped his hoof angrily each time Genji tried to get him to jump. Lollipop was not having any of Genji’s nonsense.

“Hanzo! He won’t jump!” Genji whined as he dug his heels into Lollipop’s sides and only received an angry set of folded ears in response.

“Dismount; I’ll get him moving,” Hanzo sighed as he dismounted. “Stay,” he rubbed over Sakura’s nose before he went to collect Genji’s stubborn horse.

Genji pouted as he stood beside Lollipop, glaring at the log blocking their path. Hanzo ducked under the log and pulled himself up into Lollipop’s saddle. He backed the piebald up, clicking his tongue as Lollipop stubbornly stamped his hooves. Genji moved out of the way, an eager grin on his face as Hanzo gave Lollipop a firm kick.

“Heyah!” he shouted.

Lollipop bolted forward and jumped the log, landing cleanly on the other side. He tossed his head angrily, kicking his hooves as Hanzo pulled back on the reins. Now was when the fighting started; Lollipop needed a firm hand when he started acting up. If Genji tried, he’d likely be thrown from the saddle. At least the barrel racing was something Lollipop was used to and would listen. Hopefully.

“Easy, easy,” Hanzo soothed as he walked Lollipop in tight circles. “There’s a good boy.”

“Stubborn horse,” Jesse commented.

“Very,” Hanzo agreed as he dismounted and handed the reins back over to Genji. “If he wasn’t so good at barrel racing, _Oto_ wouldn’t let Genji ride him.”

“Apparently I’m not assertive enough,” Genji pouted as he pulled himself into the saddle.

“You aren’t,” Hanzo smirked as he patted Sakura’s neck and pulled himself into the saddle. “Keep up,” he added with a tease as he turned her back down the trail.

Genji grumbled angrily as he followed, slouching in his saddle. Jesse was still snickering, reaching out to punch Genji’s shoulder good-naturedly. Hanzo did his best not to feel jealous; the two of them had been fast friends and it was a little hard to even talk to Jesse when he knew that the man’s eyes were only on his younger, more attractive, and more approachable brother.

It was always how it worked out. Hanzo would see someone he liked, his brothers would try to help him get a date, but then the other man would only focus on Genji. It was disheartening; Hanzo didn’t think he was that unattractive. His resting bitch-face was hardly his fault; that was just how his mouth sat when he wasn’t compelled to smile. He’d tried smiling before, but it never held the same attention as Genji’s. At this point, he was just starting to accept that he was always going to lose out to his brother.

Sakura pulled suddenly on the reins and he looked up. He grinned at the wide-open meadow that spread out before them. He didn’t even stop to consider how close his companions were before he urged Sakura into a full gallop.

She raced eagerly across the meadow, covering the open space in her powerful strides. He could hear Genji whooping and shouting behind him and Sakura slowed as she turned around. She tossed her head as she came to a stop, perking her ears towards the two riders staring at them from across the meadow. She whinnied loudly and Lollipop answered her as Jesse and Genji came trotting over.

“She’s fast for a Quarter Horse,” Jesse whistled as they approached.

“Her sire was a Thoroughbred,” Hanzo shrugged a shoulder.

“That explains it,” Jesse smirked before he scratched Bullet’s neck. “Might have to race you one day.”

“She’s not for racing,” Hanzo shook his head.

“What he means is that he would love to,” Genji shot him a look. “He just has to warm her up.”

Hanzo glared at his brother. Jesse didn’t seem to notice, thankfully, shooting Hanzo a wide grin before he glanced at the sky.

“Well, I don’t know about you two, but I’m starving,” he said. “Hamburgers sound amazing right about now.”

Hanzo nodded in agreement as his stomach let out a rather loud gurgle. He cleared his throat before looking for the trail marker. He had seen the diagram of the trail before they had headed in and it would loop them right back around to the stables. They just had to follow the bright yellow flagging tape.

* * *

 

Jesse watched Hanzo and Genji argue over what made a better hamburger and tried not to sigh too loudly. Dear Lord, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen a man as gorgeous as Hanzo before. Genji was pretty cute too, but the “I’m not even anywhere near being legal” look turned him off pretty quick. He just wanted to run his fingers through Hanzo’s black hair and tell the man how pretty he thought it was, but he knew that would only end in disaster.

Men like Hanzo didn’t look at men like Jesse. He screamed “rich farmer” from his head to his toes, nothing that Jesse could relate to. He was damn lucky to have Bullet and his darling stud was kept on a farm outside of Santa Fe that he only ever got to see on the weekends. Hanzo would hate him if he found out just how poor Jesse really was. Hell, he wasn’t even sure how rich Hanzo was and that scared him.

He took a bite of his hamburger, reaching up to push the escaping onions back into his mouth. He heard boots approaching their table and glanced up. His eyebrows raised in alarm as what looked like an older Hanzo came striding over.

“ _Oto-san_!” Genji chirped and waved. “You finally made it!”

“We did,” the man inclined his head to Genji before gently ruffling his bright green hair. “Who is your friend?”

“This is Jesse McCree,” Genji chirped happily. “Jesse, this is our _Oto-san_.”

“Our father, Daiki Shimada-Morrison,” Hanzo added with an affectionate smirk at his brother.

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Jesse said as he quickly wiped his hand off on his pant leg and held it out to the man.

Daiki shook his hand with a surprising gentleness that almost didn’t suit the hard-faced man. “It is good to see my boys making friends,” he said as he sat down beside Genji. “I worry about them sometimes.” His eyes strayed to Hanzo before he stole a fry off of Genji’s plate.

Just like that, the serious expression on the man’s face melted away as Genji let out a soft gasp of horror. Jesse relaxed, smiling as Genji playfully beat his fists against his father’s shoulders, whining about starving to death without that one fry. Hanzo leaned across the table, stole two fries, dunked them in the little cup of ketchup that Genji had sitting beside his plate, and stuck them in his mouth.

“THIEVES!” Genji shrieked. “I come from a family of thieves!”

Jack appeared out of nowhere, lifted the half-eaten bun off the top of Genji’s hamburger, and stole the pickle. He grinned widely as he flopped down on Daiki’s other side, crunching on the pickle as loudly as he could. Genji shrieked louder, glaring at his older brother before he flopped across his father’s shoulder dramatically.

“This a regular occurrence?” Jesse asked.

“Regular enough,” Jack grinned as he munched on the pickle. “Genji’s a drama queen.”

“Says the man that cried during ‘Fox and the Hound’ when Todd was left in the woods!” Genji hissed.

“Oh come on; everyone cries at that scene!” Jack pouted.

“He has a point,” Hanzo said as he swallowed a mouthful of hamburger. “And you have a large hickey on your neck, Jack.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he fumbled with his shirt collar to hide the huge purple lovebite on his neck. “Hanzo, how about you keep your fucking trap shut?” he hissed.

“We all know you’re dating someone, Jack,” Daiki said as he glanced at his son and lifted an eyebrow. “It is simply a matter of when you are going to introduce us.”

Jack’s face turned a brilliant shade of red and he covered his face. He mumbled something about “no clue” before Daiki patted his shoulder gently.

“Do not feel pressured,” he soothed. “I know not all parents are as welcoming about their homosexual children. Just let them know that we will be happy to meet them when they are ready.”

Jack nodded his head before dropping it to the picnic table with a loud thump. Jesse glanced at Hanzo before he returned to eating his hamburger. Well, if that doesn’t make you feel like a part of the family, he didn’t know what would.

* * *

 

Daiki smiled as he stepped into the hotel room. He could just barely make out the shape of a body under the covers in the gloom. They shifted, letting out a soft groan as Daiki set his hat down and removed his boots.

“Hey,” they called. “How’re the kids?”

“Fine,” Daiki soothed as he walked over. “Hanzo and Genji have made a friend and Jack’s boyfriend is somewhere around, still reluctant to meet us.”

“Mmm,” came the sleepy reply. “Sorry I made you go alone.”

“You drove all night, John,” Daiki shook his head. “It wouldn’t be right to make you face the world when you’re about to fall flat on your face.”

John Shimada-Morrison let out a soft laugh as he carded his hand through his graying blond hair. “You say the sweetest things, _anata_ ,” he teased.

Daiki leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips. It earned him a soft sigh before John shifted into a sitting position. The blankets pooled in his lap, letting Daiki admire his husband’s aging body. He remembered when it was flat and toned from working so hard on the farm, but also malnourished as he struggled to keep his son fed and happy. Now, John’s belly had softened and fat was starting to collect around his navel. His arms were still toned and his pectorals were present, but his age was starting to hamper his abilities. They’d have to hire a few farm-boys to help keep their ranch running when Genji left for school.

“Come here,” John smiled as he held his arms out.

Daiki happily sat down on the bed, pressing his forehead against John’s. His strong arms wrapped tightly around Daiki’s body and pulled him in close to his chest. Daiki tucked his head under John’s jaw and exhaled happily.

This was the kind of love he’d always wanted growing up. The kind, gentle love that developed over years of trust and communication. He didn’t get that from his first marriage; it had been one of necessity and he had been forced to stomp down his preference for men to perform his duty to the clan. Sayaka had been a good wife, dutiful to him and to their children, but she had been frail and sickly. All it took was one bad flu and she was gone, leaving Daiki with a four-year-old and a one-year-old and no one left to turn to but his family.

And then in walked John and little Jack Morrison having a much needed family vacation in quiet little Hanamura. Daiki had never felt an attraction like that before and it had scared him. He had a duty to his clan and two little boys to look after, but he kept thinking back to the tired man trying to eat noodles with his son that he had stopped and shown how to properly hold chopsticks.

He ended up inviting John and Jack up to the castle after running into John a number of times, letting Hanzo and Jack play together in the garden while he had tea with John. It was there in that little room off the garden that he decided to abandon everything he had ever known and follow John back to America. He had stammered the statement, shocking John, and he half-expected the other man to get angry. Instead, John had given him a tired smile and said “I’d like that, Daiki”.

It had been a nightmare to properly break from his family, but he had managed with the help of his cousin. There were a few years where he was scared that assassins would show up at his door ready to slaughter his family, but they never came and he let himself relax.

John was a terrific father to his boys, providing more love and affection than their mother had ever been capable of. John loved Hanzo and Genji with all of his heart and Daiki felt the same way about Jack. When they married, the boys had all begged to have their last names too and after a lengthy process of getting birth certificates changed, they were all known as Shimada-Morrison.

“Thinking about us?” John asked as he ran his nose over Daiki’s cheek.

“Yes,” Daiki chuckled and kissed his husband’s lips. “About how lucky I am to have you as a husband and father to my children.”

“I’m pretty lucky too, Daiki; you’re the backbone I needed to keep Jack in line,” John teased. “Now get out of that shirt and pants and get into bed. I’m still fucking tired and I want you close.”

Daiki got to his feet and stripped out of his shirt and pants, grabbing his pajama bottoms and pulling them on. He kept his socks on; old habits were hard to shake; and crawled into the king-sized bed beside his husband. He nuzzled into John’s chest, sighing happily as he smelt the faint spice of his husband’s cologne. John yawned and was out cold almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, everyone, that is the crack-pairing. John Morrison and Daiki Shimada. THEY ARE MY BABIES AND YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! THEIR LOVE IS PURE, OKAY?! I don't even know how to explain how it happened; it was supposed to be Jack's mom and Hanzo and Genji's Dad, but then I didn't like that and swapped it around a few times before John pointed at Daiki and said "Please?" HOW COULD I RESIST THE BABY BLUE EYES?! Jack learned it from somewhere, okay?
> 
> Just let me enjoy my crack-ship and purr happily over the adorable family, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

“Weight back, Genji; you’re putting too much pressure on his shoulders,” John called as he watched Genji practice with Lollipop.

Genji was quick to correct his mistake, leaning back in the saddle as he kept even pressure on the reins. Jack watched quietly beside Hanzo, popping another chocolate into his mouth before offering the package to his little brother. Hanzo stole a handful and slowly popped the chocolate and caramel treats into his mouth one at a time.

“He’s not as good as you,” Jack commented quietly.

“Don’t be an ass,” Hanzo smirked. “He’s getting the hang of it.”

Jack smirked and leaned back in the seat. Genji wasn’t really that great at barrel racing. He wasn’t hard enough on the reins or assertive enough with Lollipop. He was a little too gentle and it ruined any chance he had at actually having a decent time in a competition. He wasn’t sure why their father had agreed to let Genji ride Lollipop over a different horse that responded to feather-light touches.

 “Tighten your grip, Genji,” John called. “He’ll rip the reins out of your hands if you don’t hold them tight. He isn’t Spinner!”

Genji did as he was told and Jack swore as he bolted over the guardrail. He saw the buck coming seconds before John did and was already a good way across the arena when Lollipop threw Genji from the saddle. Hanzo shrieked and scrambled over the guardrail, overtaking John as they headed for Genji’s prone form. Lollipop was throwing a fit a short distance away, kicking his hooves and braying his fury. Jack had never wanted to shoot a horse as badly as he did in that moment as he crouched down beside his brother.

“Genji? Sparrow, you okay?” he asked.

“My leg hurts,” Genji whimpered as he lifted his head. “Dad, Dad I think I broke it.”

“Ssh,” John soothed as he knelt down beside Genji. “Let me see.”

Genji whimpered and held onto Jack’s hand as Hanzo stalked off to collect Lollipop. John carefully pulled Genji’s pantleg up and felt along the bone. Genji cried and buried his face in Jack’s thigh, beating a fist against the ground.

“Broken,” John agreed as he pulled the pantleg back down. “Didn’t break the skin though. Come on; let’s get you to the medical tent so they can call an ambulance.”

John easily scooped Genji up and carried him like a little kid out of the arena. Jack followed after he made sure Hanzo was okay. He was running his hand over Lollipop’s nose, soothing the horse as Lollipop kept his ears pinned against his head. He was calming down, but Jack could see that Hanzo was angry. He didn’t blame his brother at all.

Jack wanted the horse dead. The fury that gripped his gut made him feel sick, but he couldn’t deny how terrified he was when he saw Genji fly out of the saddle. It was the single most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life and he’d been caught between a momma Grizzly and her cubs on a camping trip once. He grit his teeth and hurried after his father, taking one of Genji’s hands in his.

“You’re a tough cookie, Sparrow,” he smiled. “You’ll be okay.”

“Thanks,” Genji murmured and lowered his eyes to John’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have asked to ride Lollipop. I’m not ready for a horse like him.”

“Ssh,” John soothed as he ran a hand over Genji’s back. “No more talk of that until we get that leg set.”

“Okay, Dad,” Genji sighed and hid his face in John’s blue plaid shirt.

* * *

 

“He was thrown from the saddle?” Jesse asked in disbelief.

Hanzo nodded numbly as he stared down at his boots. “Broke the fibula in his left leg on impact. Jack wants Lollipop dead. I don’t know what I want.”

He looked up at the sky and tried to make sense of his churning emotions. He was worried about Genji even though he knew that the break had been clean and would heal in a few months without the need for extensive surgery. He was angry with Lollipop for throwing his brother, but he also knew that Genji shouldn’t have been allowed to ride him anywhere other than their ranch where the most that could happen was the piebald refused to jump. He was mad at himself for not reacting faster, for having Jack realize what was going to happen before he did. He was angry that he chose to sooth the stupid horse over going with his brother to the hospital.

“Hey,” Jesse leaned over and nudged his elbow against Hanzo’s. “Genji’s alright. You said so yourself. No harm done, no reason to overthink things.”

“I chose to go to the horse instead of my brother,” Hanzo grumbled.

“Your dad and Jack had the situation handled; what were you supposed to do?” Jesse shrugged.

Hanzo let out a hollow laugh. “You speak as if you have experience with these things,” he said.

“Nah, just have a lot of really knowledgeable relatives,” Jesse grinned playfully down at him.

Thunder boomed overhead and they both jumped in surprise. They looked up at the storm clouds rolling in and then at each other. They both mouthed “oh shit” before they bolted for the closest pavilion. They slipped under just before the rain started pummelling the ground, laughing as they stared out at the wall of water.

“Well, that rolled in fast,” Jesse laughed as he pulled his hat off and carded his fingers through his hair. “Like a storm in Santa Fe only, you know, not liable to take half the street out with it.”

“Lovely,” Hanzo snorted in amusement as he watched the rain fall. “Well, I’m certainly not going anywhere. And we ducked into a food hall; of course we did.”

“Ooh, you offering to buy supper?” Jesse grinned as he looked longingly at the line of stalls inside the tent.

“I suppose,” Hanzo laughed. “Come on, bottomless pit; let’s get some grub.”

Jesse happily trotted at his heels, his tattered old hat held tightly in his left hand. Hanzo stepped up to a stall and had a look at the menu, frowning a little at the number of deep-fried cheese concoctions they had for sale. He moved on to the next stall while Jesse ordered something that sounded vaguely vomit-inducing. Hanzo kept his order simple and licked his lips as the sweet scent of mayo and light spices wafted up into his nose. He waited for Jesse to hurry over with his order before he paid for everything.

They wandered over to a table and sat down. Hanzo tore the thin paper off from around his chicken burger and eagerly tore into. He hadn’t realized he was starving until he tasted the deep-fried batter around the chicken breast. His stomach growled furiously at him, almost drowning out the thunder overhead.

“All that good stuff available to us and you get a spicy chicken burger,” Jesse scoffed as he stuck his monstrosity of a burger into his mouth. “No sense of adventure.”

“I don’t feel like having to run to the washroom in ten minutes when that deep-fried concoction slides right through me on its grease-slick path,” Hanzo grimaced as he popped a fry into his mouth. “I’ll stick to my marginally better chicken.”

“Marginally,” Jesse teased as he sucked his fingers clean of grease. “But still just chicken.”

“You’ve clearly never had my _Oto_ ’s jalapeño-popper chicken,” Hanzo smirked. “You’ll never call anything ‘just chicken’ after tasting that.”

Jesse smirked at him before he wiped his mouth with a napkin. “You know, it’s cool that you have two dads,” he said. “I mean, sure, it’s twice the horrible Dad Jokes, but that’s also twice the big hugs, right?”

Hanzo laughed softly and shook his head. “There are no better parents in the world than my father and my _Oto-san_ ,” he agreed. “I am very happy to have them in my life.”

He didn’t want to think how different it could have been for him and Genji. He had done research into his family name in school for a project and quickly switched to looking up the Morrisons instead. His teacher had been angry with him because he wasn’t blood related to the Morrisons, but it was better than telling his entire class that his family was part of the yakuza. He’d confronted his _Oto-san_ about it and Daiki had sat him down and explained everything to him.

“I don’t want that life for you, Hanzo,” he had said while cupping Hanzo’s tear-streaked face between his palms. “I will do everything in my power to keep you from suffering the same fate I was trapped within. We are here to escape that life.”

Hanzo had been scared that John didn’t know, but Daiki reassured him that he did. Hanzo had tried to think of a subtle way to ask his Dad about what he knew, but John was smart. He had always been one step ahead of Hanzo and had pulled him close while promising that none of the Shimadas would ever get their filthy hands on him. He had cried into John’s shirt, clinging to the powerful man like a lifeline he hadn’t realized he needed.

“What about you?” Hanzo asked. “You mentioned your father only in passing.”

“Well, to be honest, he’s a shit parent,” Jesse sighed as he picked up a fry and munched on it miserably. “Like, not abusive or nothing, just terrible at being a parent. I don’t even want to say neglectful; I always had food and clothing and a place to rest my head; but I just…I don’t know. I get the feeling that he would have loved to dump me on someone else’s lap if he wasn’t afraid of his family’s wrath.”

“I’m sorry,” Hanzo murmured.

“Don’t be,” Jesse grinned. “I’m a big boy, Han. I’m too old to take my anger out on someone that got lucky and got a decent family.”

Hanzo blinked at the nickname before he popped a fry into his mouth. “You have a quick mouth,” he grumbled.

Jesse shot him a big grin before he finished his deep-fried nightmare. Hanzo cleaned his mouth off and gathered the garbage up. He carried everything over to the garbage bin and tossed everything in, setting the trays down on top. Jesse was waiting for him at the mouth of the pavilion, squinting out in to the rain.

“Breakfast says that we can make it six steps before we’re soaked,” Jesse grinned at him.

“Jesse, if you want me to keep buying you food, you just have to say so,” Hanzo smirked. “Because we will be soaked in five.”

Jesse pouted before he took a step back. “Well, here goes nothing,” he shouted as he slapped his hat down on his head and bolted.

Hanzo laughed as Jesse slipped and slid in the mud, thoroughly drenched before he made it four steps. He pulled his own hat down over his eyes and chased after Jesse’s floundering form. He skidded past his friend, knocking their elbows as he headed for the barn. He got three paces before a ball of mud slammed into the back of his head.

He yelped as he stumbled forward, catching himself before he landed face-first in a puddle. He spun around to gawk at Jesse, watching the rain run in rivers off the rim of his hat. Jesse was grinning ear to ear as he stooped down to ball another lump of mud together. Hanzo ducked the next throw and stooped down to make his own ammo.

They bolted through the rain, laughing and slinging mud at each other. Jesse hit Hanzo more times than Hanzo hit Jesse, but it was fun and he didn’t care. When was the last time he’d had genuine fun with someone that wasn’t part of his family? Too long; Jesse was remedying that. They stumbled into the barn covered head to toe in mud and soaked to the bone. They leaned on each other and laughed, helping the other stay upright as they shivered.

Hanzo had no idea who moved first, but the next second his mouth was pressing warmly against Jesse’s. They both froze, lips parting with a soft smack as they stared at each other. A blush swept over Jesse’s face before he moved to pull away.

“Hanzo, I am so sorry; I didn’t….” Jesse stuttered.

“You don’t like boys,” Hanzo swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t say…wait…,” Jesse frowned. “Who moved first there, me or you?”

“I…I think it was me?” Hanzo rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?” Jesse demanded before his finger curled under Hanzo’s chin. “Sugar, I didn’t think you liked me.”

“Jesse, I’ve spent the last three days with you!” Hanzo rolled his eyes as he leaned forward so that long finger could move further down his throat. “What made you think I didn’t like you?”

“Not like a friend, Han,” Jesse laughed. “I mean, you’re so far out of my league I may as well be playing t-ball to your major league homeruns.”

“Did…did you seriously just use a baseball analogy to explain why you thought I wouldn’t be interested in you?” Hanzo laughed.

“I’m a little flustered and it was the first thing that came to mind,” Jesse pouted.

Hanzo laughed more before he leaned forward to kiss the pout off of Jesse’s lips. “I’m interested in you, Jesse,” he soothed. “Have been after you were so nice to my Sakura.”

“Aw, shucks, really?” Jesse grinned around the kisses before he pulled Hanzo close. “Fuck, had I known that, I would have made a move sooner!”

“I thought I was more obvious,” Hanzo winced as he rested his forehead against Jesse’s. “My brothers kept interfering.”

“Oh…I thought that was weird that they kept asking stuff for you,” Jesse frowned. “Wow, I’m dumb.”

“I am as well for thinking that you were simply flirty by nature,” Hanzo teased as he ran his nose over Jesse’s. “And that you were interested in Genji instead of me.”

Was it wrong to feel this relaxed with Jesse after only three days of knowing him? Didn’t people start dating in less time? Was it wrong to want to curl up on a couch with him and just watch whatever cheesy thing Jesse wanted? How far down the hole had he already fallen without realizing it?

“We should probably think about making a break for the hotel,” Jesse mused. “I’m soaked and starting to feel like shit. I want to be hale and hearty when I have to compete tomorrow.” His arms wrapped slowly around Hanzo’s waist. “Yer gunna be there to watch me ride, right?” he asked softly.

“I am,” Hanzo soothed as he reached up to run his thumb over Jesse’s cheek. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Jesse’s grin couldn’t get any bigger or it would escape the confines of his face and become sentient. He kissed Hanzo again, sighing happily against his lips, before he pulled back. Hanzo shook his head in amusement as he leaned contently against Jesse and pulled his hat lower on his head. They headed back towards the hotel, ducking their heads against the downpour that didn’t seem to want to let up.

* * *

 

Jack snuggled against Gabriel’s chest, sniffling loudly. Gabriel’s warm hands moved soothingly over his back as he trailed warm kisses down Jack’s neck as he did his best to calm his boyfriend down. He hated seeing Jack cry; it was the most heart-breaking thing in the world.

“He’s going to be fine,” Gabriel soothed. “Like you said, he’s a tough kid.”

“I want to kill that horse,” Jack whispered. “He threw my brother.”

Gabriel held him close as he started crying again. He’d been crying since he made it to Gabriel’s trailer ahead of the storm. Gabriel hadn’t said a word as he stripped out of his clothing and crawled into bed, curling up into a ball and waiting for Gabriel to join him. He’d held Jack while he sobbed and cried, offering silent comfort until Jack was ready to talk.

“That wouldn’t solve anything; Genji loves that horse,” Gabriel clucked his tongue. “A lot worse could have happened than a broken fibula.”

He’d seen people get thrown from the saddles of bucking horses before. It wasn’t always the impact that killed them, but the weight of the horse crushing them under their hooves as they came back down. He didn’t dare say that out loud; Jack was already miserable enough as it was. He didn’t need to think about what COULD have happened to his little brother if Lollipop was a trained bronco.

“He shouldn’t have been allowed on that horse,” Jack growled. “He’s not assertive enough.”

Gabriel let out a hum of agreement. Genji was a lot of things, but assertive was not one of them. He liked to weasel his way into getting what he wanted, not outright tell you what he was after. Horses like Lollipop that were used to a firm hand wouldn’t listen to anyone that gave them even the slightest bit of leeway.

Jack buried his face into Gabriel’s chest and let out a soft whine. “Can you squeeze a little tighter?” he asked miserably. “I want to suffocate in your pecs.”

Gabriel let out a snort of laughter and rolled onto his back. “Only you could make something as dumb as that sound sexy,” he teased as Jack crawled over him and flopped dramatically against his chest.

“Shut up; I want to suffocate somewhere that isn’t too embarrassing when they find my body,” he huffed.

“There’s somewhere else on me you want to suffocate from?” Gabriel arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Your thighs,” Jack grinned.

“What is with everyone and my fucking thighs?” Gabriel demanded as he leaned forward to kiss Jack’s pouty lips.

“They are glorious!” Jack sighed before he slipped down and hugged his arms around one of Gabriel’s thighs, kissing along the delicate flesh. “So big and strong.”

Gabriel winced slightly as Jack’s kisses went straight to his cock. “Jack, honey, don’t do that unless you plan on alleviating the pain. Because your mouth and my thighs are a match made in heaven and my cock is jealous.”

Jack glanced up and pursed his lips. Gabriel frowned.

“If you open your mouth, I swear to God,” he growled as Jack moved.

He jumped as he felt Jack’s mouth wrap around the head of his cock. He almost shoved his boyfriend off of him because THAT’S NOT GOING TO FIT, JACK, but froze as Jack focused on playing with the sensitive head. His hands ran down the rest of his length, digging in just enough to make him shiver.

He leaned back against the pillows, groaning as his boyfriend lavished his cock with attention. It didn’t take long to him to climax, especially not when Jack started fondling his sack and running his tongue over the underside of his cock. He painted Jack’s face in streaks of white and grinned sheepishly at Jack’s amused expression.

“Um, let me get something to clean that up,” he said shyly as he got to his feet and headed for the washroom.

“You could lick it off,” Jack called after him.

“Still leave you sticky,” Gabriel called back as he got a cloth and ran it under warm water. “Now stop bitching and come here.”

Jack chuckled as he padded across the floor towards him. They met halfway and Gabriel started cleaning Jack’s face of semen and tears. When he was positive that there wasn’t a trace of anything left on his boyfriend’s face, he tossed the cloth back into the sink and turned to capture Jack’s lips in a kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Jack smiled up at him with his beautiful blue eyes shimmering in the light. “I love you too, Gabriel Reyes,” he sighed before moving in for another kiss.

Thunder rolled overhead and Gabriel’s hands rolled down over Jack’s shoulders. He trailed kisses down Jack’s jaw, listening to the happy gasp leave his beloved. He ran his nails down the length of Jack’s back, loving the feeling of his boyfriend arching into him. He backed them up until he could grab the bottle of lube off of his nightstand and a condom.

Jack shivered as he helped Gabriel prep him, smiling shyly even though this was a normal occurrence for them. He shifted, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders and taking a deep breath.

“On three?” he asked.

“One, two three,” Gabriel counted with a smile.

Jack hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s hips. He shifted his stance so that he could hold both of their weight without risking falling over, but he moved closer to the bed just in case. One wrong thrust and they were both toppling over; he’d rather land on something soft than on the floor. Jack inhaled again before he lifted his hips enough for Gabriel to line up his cock with Jack’s entrance.

They took it slow, letting Jack adjust to the stretch of Gabriel’s large cock pushing up into him. Jack winced a little, but slowly loosened up enough for Gabriel to pick up the pace. They panted and huffed in each other’s ears, twisting their heads to give sloppy kisses broken by sharp whimpers of pleasure from Jack and rough growls from Gabriel.

He pushed deep into Jack and climaxed. His nails dug into his boyfriend’s hips, leaving red, half-crescent welts in their wake. He took a step forward, twisted, and fell backwards onto the bed with a long groan. He grinned sleepily up at Jack as the thunder continued to roll overhead. Jack smiled down at him and leaned forward to kiss him.

“I love you,” Jack repeated as their lips parted. “You are my moonlight and my stars.”

“Mmm, _cariño_ , you say the sweetest things,” he teased as he shifted to let them lie down properly on the bed.

Jack chewed on his lip before he nuzzled Gabriel’s cheek. “I want you to meet my parents, Gabe,” he murmured.

“I know,” Gabriel closed his eyes.

He knew how badly Jack wanted him to be a part of his life without all the sneaking around. Sure, it was fun at first to fuck his boyfriend where no one was looking, but now it was starting to get exhausting. He was scared of what his parents would do when they found out he was gay. No, that wasn’t right. He knew what his parents would do. They would sever all ties with him. They wouldn’t speak to him ever again. It would be like he never existed.

He didn’t want that, but he didn’t want Jack to keep living with a secret this special to them. At some point he was going to have to come out of the closet. He just wasn’t sure when he was going to be ready.

“I don’t want to pressure you, Gabe,” Jack murmured.

“ _Corazón_ ,” he cooed and reached up to brush his knuckles against Jack’s cheek. “You aren’t, my love. I know that one day I will have to stop being a coward. I just….”

“I know,” Jack smiled and turned to nuzzle his face into his palm. “You aren’t a coward, Gabriel. You have every reason to be afraid. I want you to know that I love you and will always be here for you.”

Gabriel smiled and turned Jack’s face towards him. He kissed his boyfriend’s lips, keeping the kiss warm and welcoming until Jack relaxed against his chest. They pressed their foreheads together and held each other close as the rain poured down overhead.

* * *

 

“How is he?” Daiki asked as he sat down beside John.

“Asleep,” John murmured around his hands.

He had his face resting in his hands, hiding from the world as he sat in the cafeteria instead of his son’s room. His eyes were red from crying; he’d managed to hold himself together until Genji was wheeled off for surgery. Then he had completely come apart. Jack had hugged him through it all, crying his own tears until the nurse arrived to show them to where Genji was slowly recovering from anesthetic.

“It wasn’t your fault, John,” Daiki soothed as he reached out to rub his husband’s shoulder. “Accidents happened.”

“I never should have let him take that horse,” John whispered. “That’s my baby boy and I let him get hurt.”

“Oh, John,” Daiki sighed and gently pulled him closer. “Ssh, _anata_.”

John hid his face in Daiki’s shoulder, sobbing softly. Daiki’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders, pressing him in close as he kissed his temples. He whispered soothingly in Japanese, running his fingers slowly through John’s graying hair.

John let what remained of his tears drip against Daiki’s chest and remained there until he was able to breathe properly again. He stood up slowly, pulling his husband up with him. Daiki ran his hand gently over John’s cheek, smiling reassuringly up at him.

“I want to see my son,” Daiki smiled.

“Okay,” John nodded as he wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist. “He was asleep when I left, but he might be awake now.”

He led the way through the hospital and up to the floor Genji was housed in. He was in a private room; Daiki’s health plan was amazing in that regard; and had the option to activate the sound-proofing to keep the rest of the noise of the hospital at bay. Genji was sleeping when they walked in, his head canted off to the side and his green hair tumbling in his face. His casted foot was elevated to keep the bone straight while the first few microscopic welds began to form.

“Oh Genji,” Daiki sighed as he walked forward.

“ _Oto_?” Genji murmured as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled widely and lifted his arms. “ _Oto_!”

“I’m sorry I took so long getting here, Sparrow,” Daiki murmured as he kissed his son’s forehead and hugged him. “Mmm, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I can’t ride Lollipop,” Genji said sadly. “It was stupid for me to try.”

“It was not stupid,” Daiki scolded gently. “A little ambitious, perhaps, but not stupid. This accident, while unfortunate, is a learning experience.”

“Having a hard time seeing that point of view, _Oto_ ,” Genji grimaced.

“You always were the stubborn one,” Daiki teased before he sat down. “I’m glad you’re okay, Genji.”

“Me too,” Genji smiled before he squinted at John. “Dad…you don’t blame yourself, do you?” he asked softly.

John looked away and he heard Genji whimper. He moved forward and ran his fingers through Genji’s green hair, smiling down at his son. He tried to tell him that it was alright, but Genji was already crying and covering his face.

“Ssh, Genji,” John soothed as he sat down on the bed. “Ssh, it’s okay. Dad’s just worried about his baby. I was so scared when you were thrown. I thought I’d lost you for a few minutes.”

“It’s all my fault,” Genji wailed. “I shouldn’t have asked to ride Lollipop in the barrel race! I, I just wanted to make Hanzo proud of me! He’s so good at everything he does and I’m…I’m just.”

John hugged Genji close as he shared at look with his husband. That explained a lot. Genji was the youngest and, unsurprisingly, felt like he had to prove himself to his brothers. Hanzo was proud of everything Genji did; you could see it in his eyes whenever he smiled at his brother’s antics. Genji wouldn’t just take word of mouth though; he’d have to see it for himself.

“Genji,” John soothed, “you are a talented young man. Just because you can’t control one horse does not mean your brother thinks any less of you. And what would competing in a barrel race do, hmm? Hanzo stopped enjoying the competition long before he started winning them. I’m fairly certain he only kept it up as long as he did because he thought he would let us down if he didn’t keep competing.”

Genji sniffled and rubbed at his nose. “Y-yeah,” he murmured. “That’s right.”

“Now, chin up,” John teased. “You aren’t going to get any better if you don’t sleep. You’ll be able to leave first thing in the morning. We’ll get some groceries in town and pile into our room and have us a nice pancake breakfast. How’s that sound?”

“Good,” Genji smiled widely. “Can Jesse come?”

“I believe Hanzo will be insulted if you invite Jesse for him,” Daiki teased.

“Oh come on; we both know that Hanzo’s hopeless at the dating scene,” Genji snickered.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Daiki said as he looked at his nails. “I think he and Jesse have gotten quite close these last couple of days.”

Genji and John squinted at him, but Daiki gave a smile that Hanzo had learned to imitate at a young age. “I’m not saying a thing,” he purred. “I’ll let Hanzo tell you himself.”

“You are a cruel, cruel man, Daiki,” John grumbled.

“Very cruel,” Genji agreed.

Daiki just shrugged and leaned back in his chair. John wanted to kiss that smug look off his face, but there was no telling where it would go from there and he was not subjecting Genji to the sounds of his _Oto-san_ moaning if John nibbled on his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a little bit of drama for everyone. With some fluff and smut thrown in. Because Gabe and Jack can't go two freaking minutes without humping each other. I swear.
> 
> No slow burns here, everyone XD four chapters in and Hanzo and Jesse as kissing and holding hands. Adorable~ baby's first boyfriend~


	5. Chapter 5

“Genji!” Jesse laughed as he scooped the smaller boy up. “Good to see you in one piece, bud.”

“Crushing, not breathing,” Genji coughed around the backbreaking hug.

Jesse set him down carefully on his crutches as John and Daiki stepped into the on-suite kitchen and started unloading their groceries. Genji hobbled over to a chair and sat down. He dragged another chair over and propped his left leg up on the seat, grimacing a little at the pull. Jesse sat down beside him and mussed up his hair.

“Where’s Hanzo?” Genji asked softly.

“He had to step out for a minute,” Jesse smiled. “He’ll be back shortly.”

“Oh,” Genji sighed before the door opened.

“That was the worst excuse you could have given, Jesse,” Hanzo scolded as he walked into the room with his arms full of grocery bags. “Seriously, ‘I stepped out for a minute’?”

“Hey, I never said I was a good liar,” Jesse pouted as Jack trotted in behind Hanzo.

“Well, that’s obvious, Jesse,” Jack teased before he dropped the bag he was carrying down on the table in front of Genji. “And you were supposed to stall them! Now we can’t even wrap anything. Oh, just put that down by the door, Gabe.”

“Gabe?!” Genji demanded as he whipped his head around.

His mouth fell open in shock as Gabriel Fucking Reyes set down a box of something chocolate by the door. Genji stared as the mountain of a man rubbed at his shoulder and snorted. How much money did Jack bribe the huge man to haul that box in for him? He couldn’t remember Gabriel Fucking Reyes ever doing anything nice for Jack. EVER.

“You owe me, Boy Scout,” he growled before he walked over and dropped an enormous hand on top of Genji’s head. “Heard you got thrown off your horse. Not bad for your first bronco ride, squirt. Should mend up just fine.”

Genji was too stunned by the fact that the massive man was even in the room to bother formulating an answer. Gabriel had never been a kind man; for as long as Genji could remember, he’d been a bully. He and Jack used to get into fist-fights when no one was looking, scrapping behind barns and trailers that only ended when someone managed to draw blood. It had escalated as they got older until Jack broke Gabriel’s nose and, consequently, three of his knuckles.

Gabriel removed his hand and turned to punch Jack’s shoulder lightly. “See you around, Boy Scout,” he said with the usual cruel smirk before he turned and nodded to the two men watching him. “John. Mr. Shimada,” he said politely before quickly exiting the room.

“Well, that’s something I didn’t expect to see,” Daiki commented as he leaned on the counter. “Did you beat some manners into him in your last fight, Jack?”

“Don’t think anything I would have tried to teach him would get through that thick skull,” Jack shrugged. “We all have to grow up at some point and college is a fantastic place to learn.”

“You’re oddly close,” Hanzo growled.

“We were taking the same thing at college, Hanzo,” Jack laughed. “We were stuck seeing each other almost every single day. A lot of that childhood animosity has burned off.”

“And yet he still insults you,” Genji said slowly.

Jack shrugged. “Hey, I can only do so much; some people are just assholes,” he said.

Genji squinted at his brother before he looked at the box Gabriel had hauled in. “Is that…?”

“A metric fuckton of chocolate,” Jack grinned as he dumped the bag of sweets he and Hanzo had hauled in on the table. “Happy early birthday Sparrow.”

“None before breakfast!” John shouted as he started mixing up the pancake batter.

“One?” Genji begged.

“No.”

Genji whined, but stopped as John gave him a look. He knew better than to keep up his pouting when his Dad gave him the dreaded Look. There was no telling what the punishment could be. He could get all of his chocolate confiscated until he was in his twenties! Daiki chuckled as he started cooking bacon, sausages, and ham.

“Jesse, do you have a preference?” Daiki called.

“I’ll eat just about anything, sir,” Jesse replied.

“No need to be so formal, Jesse,” Daiki said.

“Almost everyone calls him Mr. Shimada,” Genji grinned. “It’s cute.”

His _Oto-san_ looked like someone you didn’t cross. He and Hanzo had the resting bitch-face down to an art-form without realizing it. While Daiki could probably kill anyone with nothing more than a toothpick and a staple, Genji knew that his father would sooner stab his own eye out than hurt someone else. It was just how he was. He was like the old mastiff they used to own; he looked like he could kill you, but he was really a big suck.

“You would think everyone being so formal with me would be cute,” Daiki teased as he continued cooking. “Ham, Genji?”

“Yes please!”

“Bacon,” Hanzo and Jack called out at the same time.

“Sausage,” John said as he poured chocolate chipits into the pancake batter.

Jesse let out a choked cough and looked away as his shoulders shook with a badly contained laugh. A cherry tomato bounced off of his head and he yelped in surprise.

“No jokes like that at the breakfast table,” John scolded.

“But I didn’t say anything!” Jesse whined.

John brandished his whisk at Jesse. “I raised three boys, Jesse; I know a repressed dick joke when I see one,” he said sternly.

Jesse grinned meekly as Jack leaned over to snag the cherry tomato. The smell of cooking chocolate chip, blueberry, and strawberry pancakes fills the room and everyone’s stomach started rumbling. Daiki sets out a large bowl of rice for everyone to pick at and Hanzo quickly shows Jesse how to hold a pair of chopsticks so he can enjoy the coconut infused rice with the rest of them.

When breakfast was served proper, they dug in eagerly. Genji couldn’t remember the last time they’d all managed to sit down for a massive breakfast; between his brothers being off at school and Genji needing to book it to school every morning, there wasn’t really any time to sit down as a family. Even in the summer, there were chores that had to get done and they all woke up at weird hours. This was nice.

“I’m surprised you didn’t invite Gabriel for breakfast,” Daiki commented as he pushed the bowl of bacon towards Jack.

“Would have,” Jack shrugged, “but he had practice to get to. Bull-riding starts today.”

“Think he has a shot?” Jesse asked.

“Gabe’s pretty good,” Jack mused as he tapped his fork against his lip. “But so’s everyone else. He just has to keep his ass on the bull and not immediately get thrown.”

Genji let out a noise of agreement. He’d seen Gabriel get thrown from the bulls he’d been riding and it was never a soft landing. How he was still standing was anyone’s guess. Hanzo was glaring at his plate during the whole conversation and Genji didn’t need three guesses to figure out why.

Hanzo hated Gabriel with every fiber of his being. He’d always been defensive of his brothers and the fact that Gabriel went after Jack so relentlessly put him at the top of Hanzo’s shit-list. It didn’t matter what anyone said; Hanzo was determined to never forgive any of Gabriel’s transgressions.

“Hey, Hanzo?” Genji grinned at his brother. “Could I ride Sakura if we go for a trail ride?”

Hanzo gave him a flat look. “What makes you think that you can haul that cast into a saddle?” he asked.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Well I’m sure as hell not letting you get back onto Lollipop,” Hanzo said with a loud snort. “And Cinnamon is back on the ranch so your options are limited.”

“Benny is not for trail rides,” Jack commented as he stuck the last of his breakfast in his mouth. “Beth Anne might let you get a saddle over her big shoulders.”

“You can take Sprinkles,” Daiki chuckled.

“What is with you people and naming your horses adorable names?” Jesse asked with a wrinkled nose.

“I let the kids name the foals,” John chuckled as he reached out to brush a lock of hair behind Daiki’s ear. “Genji’s always had a sweet-tooth so any that he named were sickeningly sweet.”

“Lollipop, Sprinkles, Kit-Kat,” Jack ticked his fingers off. “We even had a Butterfingers before we had to sell him.”

“Why’d you sell him?” Jesse asked.

“Couldn’t get him to listen,” John sighed. “Got no use for a horse that can’t sit still long enough to get a saddle on him. Or run the risk of him bucking the kids off.”

Jesse glanced nervously around the table before he lowered his head. “How many horses do you have?” he asked quietly.

“Enough for two herds of fifteen in Indiana and a third  of twenty running around in Illinois that’re bred for racing,” Daiki replied.

Jesse set his fork down on his plate and looked at Hanzo accusingly. “Why the fuck are you hanging around with a shit-kicker like me?” he demanded.

The whole table went silent and Daiki and John shared a startled expression. Hanzo blinked at Jesse before he reached up to play with his bangs.

“Jesse, you aren’t a shit-kicker,” he murmured softly.

“I am compared to you!” Jesse snapped and pushed his hand into his hair. “Fuck, I’m lucky to have Bullet and yer over here enjoying three fucking herds of horses!”

“Jesse,” Hanzo tried to reach out and take his hand, but Jesse pulled away.

“I’m fuckin’ dirt poor, Hanzo,” Jesse hissed.

“And?” Hanzo asked. “Fuck, Jesse; do you really think I’m that shallow?”

It was Jesse’s turn to fall silent and look guiltily into his plate. Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his leg to poke his toe into Jesse’s thigh. Genji did his best not to snicker; ooh, Jesse was in so much shit. He was getting toe-poked.

“You thought I was shallow,” Hanzo said accusingly. “You thought I’d dump your ass as soon as I found out that we aren’t in the same tax bracket.”

“That’s not,” Jesse whined.

“I should kick your ass for that assumption,” Hanzo said coolly. “But I think the bronco you’re going to be riding will do it for me.”

He stood up and collected the plates, carrying them to the sink. Jesse shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he got to his feet, plopping his hat on his head.

“Thanks for breakfast, Mr. Shimada and Mr. Morrison,” he murmured.

“It was our pleasure, Jesse,” John smiled. “Don’t be a stranger.”

Jesse managed a weak smile before he shuffled quickly out the door. Genji waited until the sound of Jesse’s boots had faded away before he turned to look at Hanzo doing dishes.

“So, when did you two start dating?” he asked.

“Last night,” Hanzo murmured. “I….”

“He isn’t going to dump you, bro,” Genji soothed. “Fuck, I didn’t know he didn’t know we were filthy rich. I mean, I figured he didn’t have much based on how raggedy his jeans were, but I didn’t think he was that poor.”

“I do not know if he is exaggerating his comparison or not,” Hanzo sighed as he turned to lean against the sink, drying his sudsy hands in a towel.

“Give him a little space,” John soothed. “It isn’t always easy to connect with someone that isn’t in the same economic state as you.”

“You and _Oto_ didn’t seem to have a problem,” Hanzo grumbled.

“You were five,” Daiki chuckled. “You don’t remember some of the screaming matches we had over who was paying for bills.”

John turned to kiss Daiki’s cheek. “And I am still sorry for being so stubborn.”

Daiki clicked his tongue and wrapped his arm around John’s waist. “It is in the past, _anata_. Do not dwell on it.”

Genji glanced at Jack and they both gave the exact same sigh at the sight. If their parents got any more perfect and understanding, Genji was never going to bother looking for a partner. Honestly, how could he ever hope to match something as easy as what Daiki and John Shimada-Morrison openly displayed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't take long for me to sprinkle in some angst, did it? Don't worry, Hanzo isn't angry; he's just a little insulted that Jesse honestly thought he would care that much about the fact that Jesse doesn't have a lot of money to his name. And the boys all agree that it isn't fair that Daiki and John are so freaking perfect with each other; really makes them not even want to try.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack carried Genji up into the stands on his back while Hanzo carried the crutches. John and Daiki trailed behind, watching their sons closely before choosing some seats a little further back to give the boys their privacy. Jack politely asked if he could have someone’s seat for his brother and they scooted over one seat so that the three of them could sit side-by-side. They eyed Genji curiously as he dropped into his seat and carefully elevated his foot onto the empty seat arm ahead of him.

“Fell off my horse,” Genji grinned at the stranger.

The stranger lifted an eyebrow. “Sorry to hear that,” he said as he tipped his head forward.

Genji shrugged and reached out to pat Hanzo’s arm. “Dude, Sourpatches,” he cackled.

“Your teeth are going to fall out of your skull,” Hanzo chuckled as he handed the enormous bag to his brother. “That’s the third pack in the last hour. Moderation, brother.”

“Worth it,” Genji sang as he tore the package open and popped a handful of sour, human-shaped candies in his mouth.

Hanzo shook his head at his brother’s antics before he looked down into the arena. The pre-show was underway and featured a couple of rodeo clowns riding the wrong way on their horses. He could hear children laughing at the sight as the clowns waved their arms frantically and covered their faces, pretending to be afraid.

“So, how far back is Jesse?” Jack asked as he shifted down in his seat.

“I think his number was 25,” Hanzo shrugged a shoulder. “Didn’t get a chance to talk to him before he had to get ready.”

“Hmm,” Jack mused before he crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, this should be good at least.”

Hanzo nodded his head in agreement as the announcer’s voice boomed over the sound-system. “Welcome ladies and gentlemen! This year’s preliminary round of bare-back brono riding is about to begin! Please give a big round of applause to our brave cowboys and cowgirls!”

The crowds erupted into cheers and Hanzo cupped his hands over his mouth to shout. Jack pumped a fist in the air and Genji blasted a loud whistle. The crowd died down as the announcer let out a laugh.

“And this is why I love Colorado Springs! If that doesn’t make our riders feel appreciated, nothing will! We have a spectacular line-up for you today, both the human and equine varieties!” he shouted. “Our first rider is just getting set up now. When you’re ready, Tom Maywood, let us know!”

Hanzo cheered with the crowd as the first bronco burst out of the gate. The rider snapped wildly back and forth as the horse jumped and kicked. The timer counted five seconds before the rider dropped to the sand and scrambled out from under the kicking hooves. The crowds cheered and clapped their hands as the rider’s score flashed across the board.

“Good ride!” the announcer reassured the man as he headed for the back of the arena. “Let’s see if our next rider can top him! Hannah King, let’s show them what you’ve got!”

The announcer continued shouting the riders’ names before their bronco charged out of the gate. It was a spectacle to watch. Some riders managed to remain seated for the whole eight seconds before they jumped off and fled the kicking hooves, but most were bucked off before the eight seconds were up. There were a few injuries; nothing too bad, thankfully; and the riders had to be helped out of the arena.

“And we have some new blood to welcome to the competition! Hailing from Santa Fe, here’s Jesse McCree!”

“WOOOO!” Hanzo and Jack shrieked as Genji whistled again.

Hanzo could just barely see Jesse shifting his weight on the bronco’s back in the cage. There was a quiet lull before the gate was open and the bay bronco came charging out of the cage. Jesse snapped back and forth rapidly, but he kept a firm hold on the strap across the bronco’s shoulders. Hanzo felt his stomach tighten as the seconds slowly ticked by.

There was a horrible moment where he thought Jesse was going to be bucked off, but he managed to right himself and hold on for the last two seconds. As soon as eight seconds was up, Jesse jumped off the bay and scrambled out of the way of the kicking hooves.

He had a shit-eating grin on his face as he bounced backwards towards the walkway heading to the back of the arena. He blew kisses at the crowd and the girls closest to him were eating it up eagerly. Hanzo shook his head in amusement as he cheered Jesse on.

“He’s good!” Genji laughed as he punched Hanzo’s shoulder. “Did you see the way he moved when he almost fell? That was amazing!”

“Third generation bronco rider, if he’s to be believed,” Hanzo chuckled.

“Good score too,” Jack nodded towards the board.

Jesse’s name was half-way up the list; not bad for his first official ride. He’d have another ride later in the day and then the final tomorrow afternoon. He knew that Jesse wanted to win, but it was more likely that he would get a decent standing and nothing else. It wasn’t that Hanzo didn’t have faith in him; it was that it was steep competition and he was new to it. Hanzo was a realist, not a dreamer.

The last few riders were thrown almost immediately from their broncos and the announcer told the crowd when the next ride would be. Hanzo grinned at his siblings before he rose from his seat and made his way to the back of the arena to congratulate Jesse on a good ride.

He wasn’t that surprised to find Jesse fanning himself with his hat and laughing with some of the older riders. A few nodded at Hanzo and narrowed their eyes, pushing their cigarettes around their mouth.

“Ain’t a place for kids,” one growled at him.

“You should find your mother then,” Hanzo smirked at the man before he clapped a hand against Jesse’s back. “That was a fantastic ride, Jesse.”

“You saw that?” Jesse asked in surprise.

Hanzo gave him a flat look before he shook his head. “You are such an idiot, McCree,” he teased. “Yes, I saw that. You did amazing for your first time.”

Jesse grinned shyly before he said goodbye to the other riders and pushed Hanzo along ahead of him. “I want to apologize for how I acted this morning,” he murmured as they walked. “I shouldn’t have blown up on ya like that over somethin’ you couldn’t control.”

“I’m not holding a grudge for that, Jesse,” Hanzo soothed. “I get it. Honest.”

Jesse shook his head and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans around his thick leather chaps. “Fuck, I was a shithead,” he murmured. “Yer whole family’s been nice to me from day one and I go off on ya for somethin’ that’s never come up before.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo clucked his tongue and shook his head, “no one is mad at you.”

“Maybe you should be,” Jesse pouted.

“Do you want me to be?” Hanzo asked.

“Maybe?”

“Fine,” Hanzo turned towards Jesse and put his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at the taller man. “Jesse McCree, you are the biggest piece of shit I have ever had the misfortune of falling in love with. You are so disrespectful and it makes me want to cover your face in kisses until you beg for mercy.”

Jesse blinked at him before he turned bright red. “Yer in love with me?” he asked shyly.

“I take it back; you aren’t a piece of shit; you’re a gigantic dork,” Hanzo laughed as he reached up to cup Jesse’s face. “A gigantic dork that needs to be showered in love and affection until he stops feeling like he has to prove something to me.”

Jesse laughed as he lowered his head to Hanzo’s and smiled at him. “Aw, you say the sweetest things, darlin’,” he said.

“Mmm,” Hanzo smiled back before he gently kissed Jesse. “You should hear me once I’ve had a bit of alcohol in me. You’ll be bright as a tomato from embarrassment.”

“And no one’s thought to snatch you up before darlin’?” Jesse asked as he laced their fingers together against his cheek.

“Most people don’t find me attractive,” Hanzo sighed. “Or they say that I’m cold.”

“You?” Jesse arched an eyebrow. “You showin’ me a different side of you, Han? Because ain’t nothin’ cold about ya. Yer as warm as sunshine.”

“Maybe to you,” Hanzo shook his head. “But not with….”

“McCree,” a voice snapped as a large man walked over. “Get yer ass back into the arena. You’ve got another run to get ready for.”

“That ain’t for another few hours,” Jesse wrinkled his nose.

The man glared at Hanzo and curled his lip. Hanzo narrowed his eyes. Oh, say something, he dared you. He will kick your ass straight over the moon, asshole.

“Ye’ll need those few hours to get yer next horse chosen,” the man grit out. “Ain’t time fer ya to go off ridin’ anything else.”

Hanzo felt his face heat up and slowly lowered his arms. Jesse’s arms looped around his waist and pulled him close as he ducked his head down to hide Hanzo from sight.

“Well, you can go fuck yerself, pardner,” Jesse growled. “I’ll go where I damn well please. So long as I’m in the arena before the next run, ain’t no one that’s gunna care.”

The man bristled, but Jesse simply turned away and laced their fingers together. Hanzo followed at Jesse’s side, swinging their arms a little bit as a shy smile played across his face.

“Well, that’s got to be the most angry I’ve seen you,” Hanzo teased.

“Don’t like anyone suggesting that I would be off playing with someone I didn’t know,” Jesse grumbled. “Ain’t that kinda guy.”

“But you’d play with someone you knew,” Hanzo teased.

Jesse turned a faint shade of red before he looked at his boots. “Can we have this discussion later, darlin’?” he asked softly.

Hanzo blinked and leaned on Jesse’s arm. “Sure,” he soothed.

* * *

 

Jesse hit the dirt hard on his stomach and grimaced as he felt the granules grind over his teeth. The horse’s hoof came down hard on his shoulder a split-second later. He cried out in surprise and pain as he felt the muscle and bone crunch under the weight. The horse was gone a second later, still bucking. He slowly sat up, squinting at his score as he placed a hand over his abused shoulder.

His name was still only half-way up the competitors’ board and with his shoulder now spitting fire up into his neck there was no way he was going to be able to compete tomorrow. He sighed and lifted his hat off of his head, swinging it a little to show that he was okay as he headed for the tunnel. People were cheering around him, a few ladies leaning over the rails to reach for him.

He blew the ladies a kiss as he ducked into the tunnel, beelining for the medical tent. The paramedics on hand looked him over quickly and reassured him that nothing had been broken. He was going to have a very big and very ugly bruise, however, and that it was best not to compete tomorrow. He agreed miserably and stuck his hat back on his head after thanking them for patching him up.

Hanzo almost tackled him as soon as he left the tent. His brown eyes were filled with tears and Jesse smiled shyly at the sight.

“Aw, Han, it ain’t that bad,” he soothed as he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

Boyfriend. Fuck, if that didn’t make him giddy to even think. He was Hanzo’s boyfriend. Somehow, the two of them had started dating. He could proudly wrap his arm around Hanzo’s waist and call him his boyfriend. Fuck anyone that hissed at them that they were sinners or going to Hell or whatever other crock of shit they wanted to throw at him. He had the most beautiful man in the world worrying about him. That was his fucking Heaven!

“I’ve seen what a horse’s hoof can do to skin,” Hanzo murmured as he tugged at Jesse’s shirt. “I was worried that they had broken your clavicle.”

“Nah, got lucky,” he shook his head. “Just gunna have a real ugly bruise.”

Hanzo relaxed and rested his head on Jesse’s chest. “Thank Christ,” he murmured. “This is why I don’t participate in bucking competitions.”

“Nah, this is nothing,” Jesse shrugged his good shoulder. “Dislocated my shoulder once.” Hanzo gave him a flat look and Jesse grinned. “Aw, darlin’, yer so pretty when yer worried,” he teased as he nuzzled Hanzo’s cheek.

“Don’t start with me,” he warned.

“I won’t,” he promised. “Come on; let’s go see to our horses. I want to be near something that isn’t going to throw me from the saddle.”

Hanzo let out a hum of agreement before they headed for the barn. Bullet greeted him eagerly, stamping his big hooves as Jesse approached the stall. He clucked his tongue at his stallion, smiling as he lowered his head to blow air over Jesse’s face.

“Yah, missed you too,” he clucked his tongue as he ran his hand over Bullet’s nose. “How’s my pretty stud?”

He paused as he heard voices approaching and glanced at Hanzo. Hanzo had Sakura out of her stall and was just tying her off when Jack and Gabriel rounded the corner of the barn.

“I’m telling you, it’s not a good idea,” Jack shook his head.

“Since when are you so uptight about this?” Gabriel snorted as he reached out to clap a hand to Jack’s shoulder. “Come on, Boy Scout, tell me what’s up.”

Jack paused as he caught sight of Hanzo and Jesse. He smiled and waved, ducking out from under Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel’s hand settled on his hip as he followed Jack with a small grimace on his face.

“Heya Jesse; how’s the shoulder?” Jack asked. “Quite the pounding you took.”

“Shoulder’s going to be okay,” Jesse shrugged. “Been advised not to compete tomorrow though.”

“Probably for the best,” Gabriel snorted as he leaned on Benjamin’s stall door. “You weren’t going to win.”

Jesse glared at the man and Hanzo bristled. Jack shook his head and turned towards Gabriel. He folded his arms across his chest and looked exactly like John. He even had the Disappointed Father look. He felt bad for anyone that disappointed him.

“Really, Gabriel?” he sighed. “Was that necessary?”

“What?” Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. “He’s nineteen; there’s no way in hell he’d win. This isn’t barrel racing or something where you can train for a lot of years and get lucky with a fast horse.”

“Fuck you,” Hanzo snapped.

“Let me finish, kid,” Gabriel shot Hanzo an amused look. “There’s guys that’ve been doing this for longer than any of us have been alive. You really think your first ride’s going to be that good? Fuck, you were in the middle of the board both rides, kid, and that’s damn impressive.”

“Why do I feel like that’s a back-handed compliment?” Jesse asked.

“Gabriel’s good at those,” Jack shook his head in amusement. “Don’t mind him, though. He was thoroughly impressed with your riding skills. Good luck getting him to say that out loud though. I think it’s easier to pull teeth without anesthetic than it is to get Gabriel to say something nice.”

“Watch your mouth, Boy Scout,” Gabriel growled. “Or you might not like what happens next.”

“That is IT,” Hanzo snarled as he spun on Gabriel.

Jesse watched the snarl play over Hanzo’s face and settled against Bullet’s stall door. Well, this was going to be interesting. He hoped he didn’t have to haul Hanzo over to the medical tent next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight, fight, fight! >3 I'm going to make you all wait to see what happens though. Because I'm EVIL like that.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hanzo,” Jack said as he took a step forward. “Don’t.”

“No,” Hanzo snapped. “Someone has to put him in his place. It’s been a long time coming.”

Gabriel shot Jack a glance, lifting an eyebrow curiously. Jack shifted his stance, trying to convey that he had no idea what his brother was going to do. He really hoped that Hanzo didn’t throw a punch; Gabriel would tear him apart in no time flat. He didn’t want to rush his other brother to the ER because the Shiba Inu decided it was a good idea to attack the Rottie.

“Jack has never been anything but nice to you,” Hanzo snarled as he stomped over to Gabriel. Gabriel towered over Hanzo, but somehow he managed to get his face right up in Gabriel’s and actually make the larger man take a step back in surprise. “He has never said a cruel thing to you or done anything that would deserve your insults. Whenever you two fought, it was because your sorry ass started it. You don’t deserve even an ounce of the kindness that my brother has in his fucking pinky finger!”

He gave Gabriel a hard shove and followed him, shoving a finger against his chest. “You are nothing but a bully, Gabriel Reyes,” he snarled. “A bully that thinks it’s hilarious to go after someone as nice as Jack and see how long it takes for them to crack. You get some sort of sick enjoyment out of this and it’s fucking disgusting. You’re a piece of shit and I don’t know why my brother thinks you’re even worth his time.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “You done?” he growled.

Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the larger man. “For now.”

“Good,” Gabriel rolled his eyes before he dropped his hands to his hips. “I finally know how my fucking Dobbie feels when my mom’s Chihuahua starts barking at him. Fuck, kid, that’s quite the death stare you have.”

Jack relaxed with a soft sigh at the confused look on Hanzo’s face. Gabriel reached out and dragged Hanzo up against his chest, rubbing a knuckle into the top of Hanzo’s head. Hanzo shrieked and struggled to get away, trying to aim a kick into Gabriel’s shins.

“Gabe,” Jack laughed as he walked over and rescued his brother, “don’t touch the hair.”

“I don’t hate your brother, Hanzo,” Gabriel chuckled as Hanzo struggled to fix the flyaways that Gabriel had created. “We were stupid kids being stupid kids. Someone had to put up with my bullshit growing up and Jack handled it better than most.”

Jack made a show of touching his heart before he gave Gabriel’s hip a tap. “That’s so sweet of you, Gabi; now move your ass so I can get Benny ready for the show.”

Gabriel moved so that Jack could get Benjamin’s stall open. He knew that Hanzo was still glaring at Gabriel, but he also knew that Hanzo would return to Sakura fast enough. Jesse had remained silent during the entire exchange either out of fear or just wanting to see shit hit the fan. He didn’t blame him; very few outsiders knew how violent Gabriel could get at the drop of a hat under the right circumstances.

“I still don’t trust you,” Hanzo growled at Gabriel before he turned away.

Jack led Benjamin out of the stall and used his Belgian’s huge size to hide behind. He cupped Gabriel’s cheek, stroking his thumb along the sharp cheekbone. Gabriel smiled down at him and turned to kiss over his palm.

“Come on,” Jack chuckled as he signaled for Benjamin to stay. “I’ll need your help getting my babies ready.”

“Sure thing,” Gabriel smiled.

They headed for the tack room and collected Jack’s supplies under the nameplate “Shimada-Morrison”. Gabriel carried most of the heavy equipment back and set it over the stall door. Jack let him clean out Benjamin’s hooves as he started carefully braiding and rolling Benjamin’s mane and tail so that it didn’t get caught in the equipment. Benjamin stayed perfectly still through the whole grooming, his dark eyes closed as Jack set the harness across his shoulders. Beth Anne was not quite as easy to wrangle, but when he had both of his babies all ready to go they followed without complaint.

It always felt amazing to stand between the two gentle giants and have them follow him without question. Once upon a time, their ancestors carried knights into battle. Now, they helped pull ploughs in the summer and sleds in the winter.

“About earlier,” Gabriel sighed as he walked beside Benjamin.

“I’m still worried,” Jack murmured. “You picked a really dangerous bull, Gabe. I don’t….”

“You won’t,” Gabriel shot him a smirk. “I’m a lot tougher than I look.”

Jack snorted as he shifted the reins to one hand and reached out to slap Gabriel’s shoulder. “Don’t try that act with me, Gabriel Reyes,” he scolded. “I’m allowed to worry about you getting hurt. It’s what makes me such a good partner.”

“I know,” Gabriel smiled as he kissed Jack’s knuckles. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world, _mi amor_.”

Jack smiled before they parted ways at the corral where the other teams were waiting with their horses. Familiar faces waved at him and asked him how his team was doing, but he knew that they didn’t really care. They were here to win, just like every other rodeo that they could afford to attend. They didn’t care about anything other than prize money.

Jack just wanted the world to see his beautiful babies in action. They were strong and powerful and he never asked them to do more than they were willing to give. For him, he knew that they would pull any weight until their hearts exploded from the strain. He would never betray them like that.

He watched the first heat of teams line up and have the starter weight hooked up. All the teams pulled them with ease, so the next weight was added. This continued on until it was only a team of Clydesdales left. The big bay horses were snorting and stamping their hooves, but their handler easily got them to calm down.

Jack led Benjamin and Beth Anne forward and they were hooked up to the start weight. The Ardennais team beside him were snorting and stamping their hooves, their handler having a hard time keeping them under control. The whistle blasted and Jack whistled sharply. Benjamin and Beth Anne walked forward without complaint, pulling the sled and concrete slabs forward without a problem.

The Ardennais refused to budge, throwing their heads furiously as their handler shouted at them. Jack did his best not to flinch as his babies pulled the sled past the line and stood patiently for him. He stroked over their noses, feeding them each a small slice of apple for a job well done.

Slowly, the rest of the second heat were whittled away until it was only Jack’s babies left. They hauled the last weight across the line and stood their blowing air heavily through their noses. The crowds cheered as Jack detached them from the sled and led them over to where the Clydesdales were waiting.

“Quite the team,” their handler nodded her head. “Nice calm pair.”

“Thank you,” Jack smiled. “Your team’s good too.”

The woman smiled and patted the white nose of her big stallion. “Pat’s my pride and joy,” she crooned. “Pete’s a bit of a hothead, but he’s strong. Yours?”

“Benny’s happy to please,” Jack smiled. “Beth Anne will go wherever Benny does.”

“Good pair,” she nodded. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

They waited until three more teams were added to the final heat. The sun was starting to set as the five teams were led to the final weight. Jack carefully attached the sled and ran a hand over Benjamin’s rump.

“Last one,” he soothed. He waited for the whistle before he started forward. “Come on.”

Benjamin immediately put his head down and started pulling. Beth Anne flagged for a moment, tossing her head in surprise as the sled pulled her backwards. Jack turned and whistled at her, holding his hand out towards her.

“Come on, Bethy, you can do it,” he encouraged.

Beth Anne tossed her head before throwing her weight into the harness. The sled slid forward and Jack slowly backed up, encouraging them to follow him. Two teams barely managed to pull the sled in spite of their handlers shouting. A team of Belgians were kicking and digging their big hooves into the ground, but their handler called it off quickly, unhooking them from the sled to pat over their shoulders.

It was just Jack and the Clydesdales. They were neck and neck for a long time until the Clydesdales started flagging. Pete tossed his head and stamped his hooves, refusing to take another step as Pat threw his chest into the harness. They both brayed angrily, stamping their feet as the sled refused to budge.

“Come on,” Jack encouraged as he watched the line pass under his feet. “Come on, babies, almost there.”

Benjamin threw his head back and foam dribbled from his mouth. His soft eyes looked at Jack as he stumbled and Beth Anne faltered.

“Come on,” Jack called. “Come on, Benny! You can do it! Just a little further!”

Benjamin snorted and threw himself against the harness. He was breathing loudly, his sides shaking, but he moved to Jack and Beth Anne followed. They dragged the sled across the line and the official shouted for them to stop.

“Good!” Jack praised as he unhooked them from the sled. “I’m so proud of you! Good boy, good girl!”

He threw his arms around Benjamin’s chest, hugging his giant tightly. The crowds cheered and applauded as he turned to scratch over Beth Anne’s cheeks. He set a hand on each of their shoulders and walked them over to where the officials were waiting with the ribbons. He attached them to their harnesses, grinning widely as Benjamin turned to nip gently at Beth Anne’s jaw.

“And our winner, ladies and gentlemen! Jack Shimada-Morrison and his team, Benjamin and Beth Anne! Let’s have a big round of applause for this hardworking team!”

Jack lifted his hat off of his head and waved it around. He made a quick signal to Benjamin and bowed at the waist. He heard the crowd explode into louder applause as Benjamin bent his knee and looked like he was bowing. Beth Anne was a little slower to follow, but Jack made sure to give her an extra apple slice for being such a good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, but hey, Jack's babies finally win a competition! Hurray!
> 
> And Hanzo gets a little brotherly love from Gabriel, whether he wanted it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel dropped onto the back of the bull and felt it tense furiously between his thighs. He shifted back along the shoulders, lifting his arm up slowly. He could hear the crowds going wild, but he didn’t look up. He had to focus on the furious black-spotted bull beneath him. He nodded and the gate opened.

The bull exploded out of the gate and he knew from the first kick that he was in trouble. There was something wild about the bull that he didn’t like. He’d been on aggressive bulls before, but it felt like this one wanted him dead. He held on as well as he could, feeling himself snap back and forth along the powerful shoulders as the bull spun and kicked.

The world tipped sideways and he dropped. There was no point in holding on when he was already so far gone. He hit the dirt and rolled, trying to put distance between himself and the furious bull. He saw the horn and furious black eye at the last second and felt everything around him grind to a halt.

The horn drove itself into his left side. He heard screaming as he was pinned to the ground; was it his own or the crowds? He couldn’t tell. The horn ripped itself free, spraying blood all over the bull’s white face. The bull snorted in fear as the hot liquid splattered on it, twisting and kicking its hooves out. One set of hooves landed squarely on Gabriel’s right kneecap and he heard the bone shatter. There was too much pain flaring through his left side to feel his kneecap break.

He blinked blearily up at the sky and slowly pressed a hand to his bleeding side. He felt his eyes flutter and barely heard boots racing across the sand towards him. Paramedic faces blurred above him, slowly melting together into the weirdest kaleidoscope of flesh he’d ever seen.

He blacked out at some point as he was lifted onto a stretcher and when he came to, he was lying in a hospital bed. His mouth tasted horrible, like he’d just sucked back three cigars without even bothering to exhale the smoke. His whole left side ached and the slightest pressure made him whimper in pain. His right leg was elevated and he could see the cast wrapped around his kneecap.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

This was definitely the worst injury he’d ever had. Gored by a bull; that was definitely something he’d always feared. He was still alive though, so that was something. Tough sonnova bitch he was.

“Gabe?” Jack’s voice sounded groggily from the chair beside him.

Gabriel glanced over and smiled at his love. “How long have I been out?” he asked.

“Three hours,” Jack said as he moved forward. “Oh Gabe, I thought I’d lost you!”

“Ssh, Jack,” he soothed.

“No, don’t you sssh me!” Jack shouted and got to his feet. “Do you know how terrifying this was for me? I thought you were dead when they hauled you out of that arena, Gabriel! I thought I was never going to see you again!”

“Jack,” Gabriel winced and held up a hand. “Babe, it’s okay.”

“No! No it’s not!” Jack sobbed as he sank back into the chair. “The doctors weren’t going to let me in to see you! They wanted to call your parents because they were your next of kin! One nurse even threatened to throw me out for disturbing the other patients!”

Gabriel felt his blood run cold before it boiled inside of him. “Like fucking hell they would have,” he snarled. He reached out and grabbed Jack’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “You are my boyfriend. You’re all the kin I need. My fucking family doesn’t mean shit to me where you’re concerned.”

Jack smiled and laughed softly. “That’s sort of what I told that nurse,” he said. “Along with telling him to go fuck himself with a rusted dildo in Japanese.”

“And how does that go?” Gabriel snickered.

Jack grinned and said the words. They sounded like utter gibberish to him, but he knew that Jack was too much of a sweetheart to lie to him about he had said. He laughed and reached up to cradle Jack’s cheek in his hand.

“So, how many stitches?” he asked as he gestured to his side.

“Twenty-three,” Jack shivered. “That horn ripped you open from your hip to the bottom of your ribcage. You’re so fucking lucky, Gabe. It missed all of your internal organs and just tore some muscle.” He leaned forward and grasped Gabriel’s hand. “Please…no more bull-riding. I can’t take this stress anymore.”

“I thought you were proud of me,” he teased.

“I am,” Jack smiled. “You’re one of the best around, but I can’t keep doing this, Gabe. I don’t…I don’t want to be scared every time you go into the ring. I don’t want to think about losing you. I love you so much, Gabriel.”

“Yah,” Gabriel murmured as he shifted closer. Jack leaned in and kissed him, nosing along his cheekbone to pepper his cheek with kisses. “Yah, I think I’ll take my retirement just fine and worry about getting a decent job.”

Jack laughed and brushed his curls out of his face. “That’s something I’ve been looking forward to hearing,” he teased.

Gabriel smiled before he rested his head back against the pillow. Jack carefully adjusted the bed for him and he smiled as Jack rested his head on his shoulder. They fell asleep with their fingers interlaced.

* * *

 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Hanzo asked as he sat himself down onto Jesse’s bed.

They’d heard from Jack that Gabriel was going to live. The whole arena had been in a panic when he’d been hauled out by the paramedics. It was probably one of the worst injuries Hanzo had ever witnessed. He couldn’t remember seeing so much blood in the arena before and it had terrified him. It had terrified everyone.

“Yah,” Jesse cleared his voice. “Um, there’s something you have to know about me before we go any further with this relationship.”

“You’re trans,” Hanzo said with a smirk.

“What?” Jesse blinked before he snorted with laughter. “No, no but I could definitely see where you might think that considering how I worded everything. Nope, nope not transgendered. It’s something else.”

“Erectile dysfunction,” Hanzo offered. “The bane of any man that puts too much stock in his ability to perform in bed.”

“No,” Jesse slapped a hand to his face and laughed. “Sweet lord, Hanzo! Let me talk!”

“Just clearing the air,” Hanzo chuckled. “Is it working?”

“Yes!” Jesse laughed before he dropped his hands to his hips and grinned. “Okay. Here goes nothing. I’m ace.”

Hanzo blinked and resisted the urge to let his mouth fall open. What were the chances? He had an entire rodeo to choose from and here was Jesse to fulfil all of his wishes.

“You’re what?” he whispered.

“Asexual,” Jesse squirmed. “Um, it means….”

“I know what it means,” Hanzo said before he got to his feet. “Sex-repulsed?”

“Yes,” Jesse ducked his head. “I get it if you don’t want to mmph!”

Hanzo silenced his boyfriend with a kiss, grinning up at him. “Oh, you silly cowboy; I am too,” he laughed.

Jesse stared at him in disbelief before he grinned brightly. “What, really?!” he demanded.

“Yes,” Hanzo laughed as he snuggled into Jesse’s chest. “What are the chances, huh?”

“Two aces finding each other in the middle of a rodeo where everyone is weirdly sexually charged?” Jesse asked. “I have no idea. Less than one in a million.”

Hanzo let out a happy laugh as he pressed into Jesse’s arms. He let out a content sigh before he shucked himself out of his shirt and stretched his arms over his head.

“So, cuddles?” he asked with a big grin.

“Yes!” Jesse cackled as he carefully pulled his own shirt off.

The bruise on his shoulder was a furious black and purple, the skin split where the edges of the hoof had sunk into the flesh. It was gruesome to look at, something that didn’t get easier no matter how often Hanzo saw imprints like that. Jesse winced as he moved his shoulder, reaching up to touch the bruise.

“Oh,” he said. “Oh wow, that looks worse than this morning.”

“The joys of getting stepped on by a kicking horse,” Hanzo agreed.

“Just have to be careful with the cuddling, that’s all,” Jesse grinned.

Hanzo smiled and pulled Jesse close, kissing him slowly as they laid down on his bed. They snuggled together, Hanzo tucking his head under Jesse’s jaw. Their legs slotted together and curled easily over the other, arms tightening carefully around their chests. Hanzo let out a long sigh of contentment before he chuckled.

“I thought you were sex-repulsed,” he teased.

“Hey, plumbing still works,” Jesse grumbled. “Don’t mean I’m going to do anything, darlin’.”

“I know,” Hanzo smiled as he snuggled closer, ignoring the bulge in Jesse’s pants. “Mmm, this is nice.”

“It is,” Jesse agreed. “Wish more people appreciated things like this.”

“Well, we’ll just have to hoard these moments, won’t we?” Hanzo chuckled.

“I suppose we will,” Jesse laughed as he pressed his face into Hanzo’s hair. “Mmm, strawberries?”

“Very good,” Hanzo teased.

“I like,” Jesse purred.

Hanzo chuckled and kissed Jesse’s cheek. “Good, because I wasn’t about to change my shampoo if you didn’t.”

Jesse laughed again and hugged him close. He let out a long sigh and Hanzo pressed his cheek against Jesse’s neck. This. This right here was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, pick your jaws up off the ground. Gabe's going to be okay, don't worry. He's a tough SOB and will bounce back just fine.
> 
> And yes, Jesse and Hanzo are both ace in this fic *confetti* no sex for them; just a lot of snuggles and cuddles and yes~


	9. Chapter 9

“And now we’ve come to the final event of the rodeo!” the announcer shouted. “The event that you’ve all been waiting for! The Trick Riding!”

The arena exploded into applause and Sakura shied at the noise. Hanzo reached up and ran his hand soothingly down her nose, clicking his tongue to keep her attention on him. She nickered unhappily and pulled on the reins, but remained where she was. The first act trotted out, the rider standing on the back of two beautiful Lipizzans with three more trailing behind.

It was a beautiful sight to behold. The rider had trained hard with his horses to get them to respond so readily without having to use the long whip in his hand. The soft music playing in the background was just as beautiful as the horses. When the show ended, the crowd cheered.

A team of six draft horses were next, their hooves stamping out a rhythm to some old Queen song. The crowd went wild, cheering the horses on as they trotted slowly across the arena. Their handler walked slowly behind them, tapping a whip to the ground to keep time.

Three more acts went out before Hanzo hauled himself into Sakura’s saddle. Targets were being set up around the arena, the stablehands snickering as they made sure to keep them well below the first line of bleachers while still making it a challenge. Hanzo touched the bow at his knee and ran a hand slowly through Sakura’s mane.

“This is it,” he whispered. “Let’s show them what we can do.”

“You know him and love him as the youngest barrel racer to win nationals, it’s Hanzo Morrison and Sakura here to show you an ancient warrior artform!”

Hanzo waited for the announcer to stop talking before he urged Sakura forward. This was it. This was what he had come to the rodeo for. He inhaled deeply to calm his racing heart and get the feeling back in his legs. He patted Sakura’s neck and leaned forward in the saddle.

Sakura surged forward, charging across the floor of the arena and kicking up dirt and straw in her wake. Hanzo balanced forward in the saddle, one hand on the pommel and the other on the bowcase. Sakura shifted under him, angling towards the first target. He pulled his bow free of the case, pulled three arrows from the quiver on his hip, and nocked the first. He twisted in the saddle and loosed the arrow over Sakura’s rump.

The arrow lodged itself in the target’s head. The crowd shouted in alarm and Hanzo heard Genji scream “HEADSHOT” over the noise. He smirked and twisted around to shoot at the next target. It lodged in the shoulder and he nocked the next arrow. He drew and loosed it as Sakura started turning towards the next set of targets. The arrow grazed the target’s chest and lodged itself in the wall.

“Good girl,” he said as he drew three more arrows. “Slower,” he added as he shifted his weight backwards in the saddle.

Sakura obeyed, checking her stride and slowing down enough for him to take a few extra seconds to aim. The next three arrows hit dead center in the target’s chests, the fletching quivering from impact. The crowds were cheering him and Sakura on and he leaned forward to pat her neck.

“Four more; you’re doing great,” he said as he pulled the last four arrows out.

He nocked and loosed three times and smirked at the dead center targets. He leaned back in the saddle and squeezed his knees into Sakura’s shoulders. She came to a dead stop and tucked her rump down against the ground as she reared up. Hanzo shifted his weight with the movement, twisting and loosing the last arrow into the first target, killing them once again with another headshot.

Sakura dropped to all fours and stood panting in the middle of the arena. A cheer rose up through the crowd and he heard Genji and Jack cheering “Hanzo, Hanzo”. He glanced around for his family, smirking at the stunned look on Jesse’s face as his family cheered for him. He lifted a hand into the air and waved before gently urging Sakura to the tunnel leading out of the arena.

* * *

 

“That was amazing!” Jesse laughed as he threw his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders and hugged him tight. “Holy shit! I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like that at all!”

Hanzo chuckled as he released his grip on the handle of the hose so that he wasn’t accidentally spraying the ground. “Jesse, not so tight,” he teased.

“Can’t help it, darlin’,” Jesse laughed as he stepped away. He turned Hanzo around to face him and kissed him. “Fuck; that was the single most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. How long have you been able to do that?”

“I’ve been training for years,” Hanzo laughed. “It’s an old technique used by countless nomadic people over the centuries. It’s just a matter of finding the right teacher. Luckily, my _Oto_ - _san_ was taught the old art in his youth and was able to pass it on to me.”

“Yer somethin’ else,” Jesse shook his head. “You a warrior in a past life?”

Hanzo shrugged and laughed. “Who knows,” he replied. “Maybe I’m one in this life,” he teased.

“Best warrior around,” Jesse agreed as he leaned in for another kiss. “Mmm, kind of sad you didn’t get a trophy for something like that.”

“I prefer it this way,” Hanzo shrugged. “There’s less bullshit when there’s nothing to be won but the adoration of the audience.”

“That why you stopped barrel racing?” Jesse asked.

“Yes,” Hanzo smiled as he started brushing Sakura down. “It was stressful for me to keep preforming at such a high level and it was stressful for the horse. I didn’t enjoy it and neither did they. So, I put my efforts elsewhere.”

Jesse shook his head as he stepped forward to help brush the exhausted horse down. “You…you think this is going to work?” he asked softly.

Jesse knew his dad was going to be pissed when he learned he had a boyfriend. He’d probably be kicked out of his house and run the risk of having Bullet sold out from under him. He knew that he could call Hanzo’s dads if he was in a pinch; they’d made that clear to him when he was officially introduced as Hanzo’s boyfriend that they would do anything to make sure he was safe. They were one call away and Mr. Shimada had contacts everywhere that could help him find residency for himself and for Bullet.

It was still daunting though. Long-distance relationships were not easy to maintain and while he wanted to try for Hanzo, he was worried that everything would fall apart.

“I think we can make it work,” Hanzo said as he shot him a fond smile. “I’ve only known you a week, but it feels like we’ve been together much longer.”

“Yah,” Jesse agreed. “Funny how that happens, huh?”

“It is,” Hanzo nodded as he started combing Sakura’s hair out. “I’ll miss you, don’t think I won’t, Jesse.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Jesse murmured as he turned to look at Hanzo. “But we have Skype, right? We can see each other every night if we want.”

“That’s true,” Hanzo mused as he turned to face Jesse. “If I’m not exhausted from school.”

Jesse chuckled as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s hips. “Well, I’ll text you beforehand to make sure you’re up to seeing my mug,” he teased.

“How considerate of you,” Hanzo smiled before he wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders.

“Why don’t you faggots get a room?” someone snarled.

Jesse glared at the man and held Hanzo protectively to him. “Fuck off, dude,” he snapped.

“Oh, you think your cocksucking ass can make me?” the man snarled as he walked over. “Or are you all talk, faggot?”

Jesse shifted Hanzo behind him. “Dude, seriously,” he growled. “It’s a free fucking country. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with the two of us talking and holdin’ each other.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to see your faggy asses touching each other,” the man sneered as he loomed over Jesse. “Bunch of freaks.”

“Fuck. Off,” Jesse growled as he refused to step back as the man stepped into his personal space.

“There a problem?” someone called.

“No,” the man called over his shoulder. “Just talking with a friend.”

“You mother-,” Jesse started to snarl before Gabriel limped into view.

“Really now?” Gabriel asked as he leaned on his crutch and eyed the man closely. “Because it sure sounds like you called them ‘faggots’. You got a problem with a couple showing PDA, _pendejo_?”

Jesse glanced at Gabriel and arched an eyebrow. Was he defending them? Gabriel snorted and limped forward. Even with his leg in a cast and doubled over in pain, he loomed over the man. He glared down at him and pointed his arm towards the door to the barn.

“Get,” he ordered.

“You defending these faggots?” the man demanded.

“Yah,” Gabriel growled. “So unless you feel like making me rip my stitches kicking your fucking ass, beat it.”

“You think you can take me on, cripple?” the man demanded.

“In a heartbeat,” Gabriel growled before he wrapped his hand around the man’s throat and squeezed. “I believe I told you to beat it, _cabrón_.”

The man let out a weak gag before he wiggled free of Gabriel’s grip and bolted from the barn. Jesse watched him go before turning to Gabriel.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Didn’t want your pretty face getting all mulched up,” Gabriel smirked. “Fucking piece of shit that one was.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo said softly. “I owe you one.”

“Don’t you even start,” Gabriel wagged a finger at Hanzo. “Consider it even since you’re the only one with the guts to tell me to my face what a piece of shit I am.”

“Deal,” Hanzo sighed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Gabriel huffed. “Having to hobble my ass around sucks. Have to get used to driving with my left foot too while my good one’s out of commission.”

“How long ‘til the stitches come out?” Jesse asked.

“They’re the fancy dissolving ones,” Gabriel shrugged. “So, whenever the fuck they dissolve.”

“Well, saves you a visit to the hospital,” Jesse laughed.

“Mmm, the less time I spend in those, the better,” Gabriel agreed. “You take care of yourself, Hanzo. Won’t be there to constantly save your ass whenever the jackasses show up.”

“You take care too, Gabriel,” Hanzo inclined his head. “Don’t pop your stitches.”

“Trust me, once was enough,” Gabriel grimaced before he turned and limped off.

He stopped in front of Benjamin’s stall and clicked his tongue at him. Benjamin stepped forward and pressed his nose against Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel ran a hand over the silver nose before patting Benjamin’s cheek and continuing on. Jesse pursed his lips together and glanced at Hanzo.

“Not a word,” Hanzo groaned before he turned around.

“Five bucks says….”

“Not. A. Word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that what you were expecting from Hanzo? Gotta admit, I love the idea of Hanzo shooting arrows from horseback so I include it where I can~
> 
> And Hanzo realizes that Gabriel isn't so bad a guy when he walks over to protect Jesse and him from a potentially bloody fight. BUT HE WILL DENY WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY, JESSE!


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel shifted nervously behind Jack as they knocked their boots off at the front door of the ranch house. The snow was just starting to fall around them, covering the pale dirt in a layer of dirty white. It was just barely cold enough to need a jacket, but even that was nothing compared to the cold that they had driven through to get back home. They’d managed to leave before the blizzard set in up north, but it would make its way down here eventually.

“You sure about this?” Gabriel asked nervously. “I mean, what if…?”

“Ssh,” Jack soothed as he turned and kissed Gabriel’s chapped lips.

They always chapped when winter rolled around. His L.A ass was not used to cold of any sort and freaked out at the first sign of winter. No amount of lip balm helped for the first few weeks while his body adjusted. At least Jack didn’t mind the feeling anymore.

Jack stepped back and smiled at him. “They want to meet you,” he soothed. “They’ve been waiting for two fucking years. They won’t reject you, promise.”

Gabriel stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and bunched his shoulders up to his ears. “I wish my parents had been eager to meet you,” he whispered.

Gabriel had waited until he could walk before telling his parents that he was moving out of the house and to Indiana to live with his boyfriend. They had reacted just as Gabriel had feared they would; they screeched about sin and how he was going to Hell and his father had even threatened to beat the gay out of him. Gabriel already had his things packed so when Jack arrived with some other schoolmates to help him move, they were in and out before the police had to be called. Reinhardt made an amazing meatshield when he needed to and he was more than eager to protect Jack and Gabriel from the wrath of Gabriel’s parents.

Gabriel hadn’t heard from his parents since he left and his sisters still living at home flat out told him that it was best that he never came to visit them. It broke Gabriel’s heart and he had cried the entire trip back to Indiana. Jack did what he could to comfort his love and he was determined more than before to fold Gabriel into his family and let him have the fathers that his biological one should have been to him.

“That is in the past,” Jack said gently as he stuffed his hands into Gabriel’s jacket pockets to hold his rough hands. “I have you and that’s all I care about.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed him again. “Okay,” he murmured. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Jack smiled as he took Gabriel’s hand and opened the door to the ranch house. He inhaled the smell of tea and spice and, oh fucking gods; Dad had made at least three different pies and it smelt like _sin_. He let out a long groan as he pulled his jacket off and kicked his boots onto the stand.

“You fucking made apple pie, you bastard!” he shouted. “Aren’t you supposed to be watching your weight, old man?!”

“Who says I’m the one that’s going to eat it?” John yelled back. “We’re in the living room!”

“I’m going to put on twenty pounds over the next few weeks,” Jack shouted as he laced his fingers with Gabriel. “Stop making delicious food, old man! It’s not fair!”

“I don’t hear anyone else complaining,” John chuckled. “Now hurry up and let us meet your boyfriend.”

Gabriel shivered and Jack stepped forward to hug him tightly. He rubbed his boyfriend’s arms, smiling up at him before pressing another kiss against his lips. Gabriel tugged his beanie down over his head, biting his lip before he inhaled deeply and nodded. Jack led him through the hallway and stepped into the living room.

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend,” Jack said as he hugged Gabriel’s arm to his chest.

He saw jaws drop, particularly from Hanzo, before Jesse and Genji spun to grin at Hanzo.

“I fucking called it!” Genji cackled. “You owe me Swedish Berries!”

“I made no such wager,” Hanzo growled as his face turned bright red. He tucked his nose down into his turtle neck and grumbled a miserable hello to Gabriel.

Daiki got to his feet and walked towards them, opening his arms wide. “It’s good to finally meet the man that’s been making my boy so happy,” he said. “Gabriel, I’m sorry you were scared to meet us. I want you to know that you will always find a safe place here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Shimada,” Gabriel murmured.

“Come have a seat, you two,” John called as he waved at the spot across from Hanzo and Jesse. “Couch to yourselves; aren’t you lucky?”

“And ice box cookies,” Jack whined as he hugged his _Oto-san_. “Dad, seriously, I don’t need the fat!”

“You look like a zipper,” John teased.

“And you need extra cushion for when Gabriel fucks you, you flat-ass!” Genji cackled.

Hanzo choked on the piece of cookie he had just swallowed and Jesse thumped furiously on his back to help dislodge it. Jack covered his face and tried not to laugh as Gabriel walked past him and dropped onto the couch. He wasn’t going to rat on his love if he wanted to pretend that it was usually him that did the thrusting. Daiki and John looked at a loss for words and were probably going to give Genji a stern lecture after.

Gabriel plucked a cookie covered in green sprinkles from the tray and looked at Genji. “Who says it’s Jack that needs the cushioning?” he asked before he bit slowly into the cookie and deliberately broke it off.

The look of confused horror on Genji’s face did Jack in. He slumped against the back of the couch howling with laughter. Hanzo and Jesse leaned on each other as they wheeze, pointing at Genji’s face. John looked at the ceiling and bit his lip to keep his laughter in. Daiki dropped down beside his husband and shook his head.

“I think he’s going to fit in just fine,” he sighed.

“I knew he would,” Jack managed to wheeze out as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck and kissed his cheek. “Mmm, worried for nothing, _mi corazón_.”

“Yah,” Gabriel murmured as he reached up to cup Jack’s cheek. “Worried for nothing.”

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning in Jack’s bed felt odd. It was a little too soft for his liking and a little too small, but he’d slept like a log. The pillows smelt like lavender and probably had helped to relax him. Having Jack snuggled against his chest had likely helped, as did the massive supper Daiki and John had fed them. He couldn’t remember being so stuffed in his life.

Jack wasn’t there when he woke up. There was a note explaining that he had to help John with the morning chores and that he should be back inside by nine. Gabriel let out a long sigh as he stretched himself out like an oversized cat, arching his back and yawning. So much for a quick morning suck.

He got dressed quickly, running his hand through his hair to get the worst of the tangles out. He took a deep breath and headed downstairs, a little unsure of what he would find. Jesse was passed out at the table snoring loudly while Daiki puttered around the kitchen.

“Good morning, Gabriel,” Daiki smiled in greeting. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Gabriel nodded. “Um, do you need a hand with anything, Mr. Shimada?”

Daiki’s smile turned into an amused smirk. “If you could get some eggs going, I would appreciate it. The boys are going to be starving when they get back inside.”

“What time did they head out?” Gabriel asked as he rooted around in the fridge for the eggs.

“Around six,” Daiki said as he finished cleaning dishes.

“Six?!” Gabriel demanded as he snapped his head up. “What the hell?!”

Daiki laughed and covered his mouth. “Well, the horses aren’t going to feed themselves,” Daiki said. “There’s also stalls to muck out, water to change, and a host of other chores. It’s easier with the four of them working.”

“And you stay in to make breakfast?” Gabriel asked as he walked over to the stove to look for a big pan to fry everything up in.

“I just came in a half-hour ago,” Daiki clucked his tongue playfully. “Someone has to make sure my boys don’t kill themselves. Jesse, honey, can you please lend a hand?”

Jesse snorted awake and looked around. “Wha’time issit?” he asked.

“Eight-fifty, lazy bones,” Daiki shook his head in amusement.

“Oh,” Jesse yawned and got to his feet. “Whadya need me to do, Daiki?”

“Get the table set,” Daiki instructed as he started slicing fruit up at the counter. “We need seven spots. Think you can handle that, night-owl?”

“Mmmhmm,” Jesse nodded his head proudly before he started rummaging through the cupboard for plates.

Gabriel moved the scrambled eggs into the casserole dish that Daiki offered him and stuck it in the oven to keep warm. He started frying up ham and bacon, whistling a little to himself as he worked. Daiki was humming something in Japanese, pausing only to clean juice off of his knife. Jesse set the table for seven and promptly passed out in his seat.

“Late night?” Gabriel chuckled.

“Mmm,” Daiki smiled fondly at Jesse. “He volunteers to do Hanzo’s chores at night. Thinks his darlin’ needs all of the sleep he can get since he’s always working so hard in school. They’re a good match. Just like you and Jack.”

Gabriel smiled shyly as he flipped the bacon over. “Thank you, Mr. Shimada. I think we’re a good match too,” he said.

“I see it in the way you look at my son,” Daiki said. “You adore him.”

“I do,” Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Daiki let out a hum before the door to the house opened. Genji hurried past up the stairs, whining about it being cold. John shook his head as he walked into the kitchen cleaning his fogged up glasses on his shirt.

“Spinner knocked his water pail over and soaked Genji’s pants,” John said as he kissed Daiki’s cheek and hugged him close.

“John! Your skin is freezing!” Daiki yipped as he tried to wiggle away. “Shoo!”

Gabriel grinned in spite of himself as John tightened his grip on Daiki and shoved his cold hands under Daiki’s shirt. The regal man let out an undignified shriek and wiggled like mad to get away from his husband. John roared with laughter, covering Daiki’s cheek and neck in cold kisses.

“Don’t even think about it, _mi sol_ ,” Gabriel warned as he saw Jack sidling towards him. “Unless you want to go hungry.”

“You wound me,” Jack pouted before he kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “Smells good at least.”

“What the hell are those two doing?” Genji demanded as he trotted into the kitchen. “Dad, _Oto_ , seriously, we have guests.”

John let out an amused snort as he finally let Daiki go. “What was that, Genji?” he asked. “Thought I heard you making comments about us even though I caught you with the Gardner’s boy….”

“NOT A WORD!” Genji shrieked and threw himself at his father. “NOT A WORD!”

John easily pushed Genji back with a hand and steered him towards the table. “That’s what I thought, Sparrow.”

“Lively,” Gabriel commented as he turned the stove off and put the last few strips of bacon in the bowl.

“For the most part,” Jack agreed as he leaned on the fridge. “A certain cowboy’s managed to sleep through it all though.”

Hanzo walked in dusting snow out of his hair and headed upstairs. “Jesse, shower,” he called.

“Right behind ya!” Jesse yelped as he bolted after his boyfriend.

Gabriel and Jack exchanged an amused glance before John shook his head. “They’ll be a few minutes,” he said. “Gabe, take the food to the table so it’s out of the way, please.”

“Sure, Dad,” Gabriel said without thinking.

It wasn’t until he had set the bowls of bacon and ham on the table that he realized what he’d said. The whole kitchen had fallen silent and he was scared to turn around. He swallowed and straightened his back slowly. He turned and was a little surprised to see that John was teary-eyed.

“You mean that?” he asked softly.

“I…yes,” Gabriel rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Gabe,” John smiled widely. “I’m honoured that you consider me your dad.”

Gabriel smiled in relief. In all honesty, he’d wanted John as his dad for as long as he could remember. From the moment he caught sight of him at a rodeo bouncing a squealing, happy baby Genji on his knee and covering his chubby cheeks in kisses, he’d wanted to know what that sort of love felt like. He remembered tugging on his uncle’s hand, wanting to go meet the family, but his uncle had curled his lip, called them “dirty _gringos_ ” and tried to hurry him away. It had been worse when his uncle saw John kiss Daiki.

“Stay away from them,” his uncle had hissed as he glared at the happy little family. “They’ll do wicked things to a sweet boy like you.”

Even at that impressionable age, he’d known that was a lie. He’d known in his heart that John was a good man. And here he was now, making the man all teary-eyed because he’d slipped and called him “Dad”. Jack shot him a wide grin as Hanzo and Jesse walked back into the kitchen with wet hair.

“That was a fast shower,” Genji smirked.

“Because it was just to warm up,” Hanzo replied with an arched eyebrow. “What, did you really think we vanished to have sex?”

“Am I the only one who knows he’s ace?” Jack demanded. “I swear we’ve had this conversation before.”

“Apparently you’re the only one that pays attention,” Hanzo laughed. “Breakfast’s ready, right?”

“It is,” Daiki nodded as he sat down. “Everyone, help yourself; there’s plenty to go around.”

Everyone took a seat at the table and Gabriel nosed at Jack’s cheek. His boyfriend turned to give him a kiss, smiling up at him. Gabriel rested his forehead on Jack’s, smiling back as conversation started flaring up around the table. He made up his mind in that moment that he was going to do something before the holiday season was over that would thrill Jack to his core.

* * *

 

Hanzo watched Sakura and Bullet stand beside each other in the field. He rested his head on the wooden fence, smiling as Jesse blew a stream of smoke over his head. The two horses looked content together; Bullet helped Sakura find her confidence.

“So, she’s carrying Bullet’s foal?” Jesse asked with a big grin.

Hanzo nodded. “Yup,” he said. “Dad’s better at knowing the signs early on, but we’re both pretty sure Sakura’s got a foal. See the size of her stomach? Even after a good season in the fields, she’s bigger than usual.”

“We’re going to be parents,” Jesse teased as he gave Hanzo’s shoulder a gentle shove.

Hanzo laughed as he turned to snuggle against Jesse’s body. “That’s one way to put it,” he agreed.

Jesse draped his red serape across Hanzo’s shoulders and pulled him in close. “We’re going to be daddies,” he laughed. “No one else in the world I’d rather raise a foal with than you, darlin’.”

Hanzo smiled up at Jesse and pulled his head down for a kiss. His cowboy was so sweet no matter the situation. So smart and wonderful and Hanzo was lucky to have him. He never let himself forget that.

“Hey, come on!” Genji shouted from the porch, waving his arms over his head. “ _Oto_ just put hot chocolate on!”

“Sounds perfect,” Jesse grinned as he kissed Hanzo again. “Come on, darlin’; let’s go get warmed up.”

Hanzo looped his arm through Jesse’s as they headed back up to the house while the snow crunched under their feet. They dusted snow off of themselves and headed into the living room where everyone else was enjoying a nice warm fire. Jack was lying across Gabriel’s lap, smiling up at his boyfriend as Gabriel cradled one of the barn cats against his chest. The surly old tom had taken an immediate shine to Gabriel and followed him around everywhere, even venturing into the house when he never used to get near the porch. Luckily, it didn’t make Reaper jealous; the Doberman Pinscher absolutely adored the surly tom and covered him in kisses every chance he got.

“How’s Sakura?” Jack asked as Jesse and Hanzo sat down across from them.

“Hasn’t left Bullet’s side,” Hanzo smiled.

“Like owner like pet, huh?” Gabriel commented as he scratched over the black tom’s chewed up ears. “Eh, Muerte?”

“Did you really call that cat ‘Death’?” Genji laughed.

“It suits him,” Gabriel smirked.

“He called his Dobbie ‘Reaper’,” Jack laughed. “My darling has a strange sense of humor.”

Gabriel shot him a smirk before setting the cat down on the couch. Muerte curled up with his paws under his belly, his one good yellow eye sweeping over the room. Reaper thumped his tail on the floor, his head resting on Genji’s foot, too content to move even though his best friend was now in kissing distance. Daiki walked in with a tray of mugs full of steaming hot chocolate and set it down on the coffee table in the middle of the couches. Jack sat up to get himself one and Gabriel grabbed his wrist.

“Hang on,” he murmured before he tugged Jack to his feet. “Hang on.”

“Gabe?” Jack asked with a laugh as he stood in front of his boyfriend. “What’s on your mind?”

“You,” Gabriel smiled as he ran his hands up and down Jack’s arms. “Hang on; gotta find my nerve here.”

Hanzo saw the excited look pass between his parents and frowned. He glanced at Gabriel and watched the big man take a deep breath. He kissed Jack passionately before he slowly knelt down on one knee, holding onto Jack’s hands.

“Wha-?” Jack whispered.

“HOLY SHIT!” Genji squealed.

“Ssh!” Hanzo reached over to slap his brother.

“Jack,” Gabriel swallowed, “you’ve been there for me through the worst moments of my life. No matter what’s happening, I know I can turn to you for support. I’m a bastard to get along with, I know, but you’ve never treated me like a chore. You’ve loved me for all of my flaws and helped me to learn to love myself too. Thinking about life without you is Hell and I never want to wake up one day and regret not asking you to stay. Jack Shimada-Morrison, _mi sol_ , will you marry me?”

Tears ran furiously down Jack’s face as he nodded his head rapidly. _“¡Sí!”_ he sobbed. “A thousand times, yes!”

Gabriel grinned widely as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and slipped a ring over Jack’s finger. “I promise to get a better one for you when I can afford it,” he laughed as he stood up.

Jack stared at the band around his finger before he threw his arms around Gabriel’s neck and covered his face in kisses. “It’s perfect, Gabe!” he sobbed. “Oh, _mi luna_! Thank you, thank you!”

Gabriel hugged Jack close as Genji, Jesse, and Hanzo all leaned together and squealed in delight. They clapped loudly, whistling as Jack tucked his face into Gabriel’s neck to hide his tears and red face. John got to his feet and hugged both of them close, nuzzling Jack’s hair and kissing his temple. He cupped Gabriel’s face, smiling at him before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Looks like you’re officially part of the family,” Hanzo said. “Guess you aren’t as big a jackass as I thought.”

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Gabriel laughed as he wiped at his eyes.

Hanzo laughed and nodded as Jack hurried over to show off his ring. Gabriel puffed his chest up proudly as they all gushed over it, each taking turns to turn Jack’s hand every direction to really appreciate the black wedding band. Daiki hugged Gabriel tightly, murmuring gently to him as Jack squealed and started chattering non-stop about having a summer wedding out in the horse field with Benny and Beth Anne pulling a sled with “just married” on the back.

The hot chocolate was forgotten about as everyone pitched in to plan the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the end of Jack's chapter was supposed to be the end and I didn't like it. So, I added to it. Totally worth it~


	11. Chapter 11

“Stop fretting,” Daiki chuckled as he straightened Jack’s tie. “You look perfect.”

“You sure?” Jack asked as he pushed his fingers through his hair. “I’m so nervous. What if he doesn’t like the colour? What if I trip on the way out and get covered in mud and….”

“Jack, look at me,” Daiki soothed as he gently cupped his face between his palms. “You could walk out there in the ugliest Christmas sweater you own and Gabriel would still cry tears of joy at the sight of you. You’re getting married, Jack. Pre-wedding jitters are normal. Trust me; I puked less than five minutes before I walked down the aisle. Thank god for mouthwash.”

Jack smiled and wiped at his eyes. “I know,” he whimpered. “Fuck, I’m getting married!”

“If you get cold feet, I will kill you,” Hanzo warned as he wrapped his scarf through his hair.

“I’m not getting cold feet!” Jack snapped before he rubbed his arms. “I’m just so nervous! How many minutes?”

“Five,” Daiki said as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair to tame the flyaways and spike it a little bit more. “Genji, do you need a hand with your tie?”

“Yes,” Genji huffed. “The hell? I got this fine last night! Fingers, why must you betray me?!”

Daiki brushed past Jack to help Genji with his tie and Jack turned to look at himself in the mirror. They had decided on a summer wedding and, because no one wanted to rent tuxes and dresses, they had gone full Western. Plaid shirts, jeans, cowboy boots and hats, and a tie to look formal. Jack ran a hand over his light blue shirt, inhaling deeply.

“Okay, we’re ready,” Daiki said as he opened the door to the trailer. “Come on, all my pretty boys out.”

Jack was the last one out of the trailer. His heart was in his throat as he followed his father and brothers across the field to where the pavilion was set up. He could see John leading Gabriel’s party from the other direction and did his best not to look for Gabriel.

“Hang on,” Daiki chuckled before he looped a blue bandana over Jack’s eyes. “There.”

“And now I’m going to trip in a groundhog hole and break my neck,” he pouted.

“Well, can’t have you seeing the groom now can we?” Daiki teased as he looped his arm through Jack’s and patted his hand. “Don’t worry; I won’t let you trip.”

Jack let out a soft laugh as he walked slowly with his father up the aisle. He could hear bemused laughter all around him, but he had no idea where Ana was sitting so he wasn’t about to start throwing birds every which way. Someone would take offence and he didn’t want that, not today. Daiki stopped and gently moved Jack into position in front of the altar.

“Hold your hands out,” Daiki instructed.

Jack did as he was told and felt familiar hands grab his. “Hey, handsome,” Jack teased.

“Your eyes covered too?” Gabriel asked.

“Yah,” Jack laughed.

“On three,” John said. “One,” Jack felt someone grab the length of cloth around his eyes, “two,” there was a sharp tug, “three.”

The cloth fell away and Jack felt tears spring to his eyes. Gabriel grinned back, his dark eyes filling with tears. They squeezed each other’s hands tightly, shifting a little bit closer until they could press their foreheads together.

“Hey! No kissing until after the vows!” Genji shouted.

The congregation let out an amused laugh as Jack turned to shoot his brother a glare. Reinhardt wiped at his eyes before he grinned widely and cleared his throat.

“Thank you everyone for coming here today,” he said in his booming voice. Jack couldn’t remember a time when Reinhardt wasn’t loud as hell. It certainly helped reach everyone that was seated at the back at the very least. “This is a momentous occasion! Today, I have the great honour of wedding two of my good friends together. Jack Shimada-Morrison and Gabriel Reyes,” he smiled at them. “I have only known them a few short years, but I could tell you days’ worth of stories about them. Jack has the kindest heart I know and Gabriel is an indomitable force to be reckoned with. He’s also a major pain in the ass, but that just adds to his charm.”

The wedding party let out soft chuckles; didn’t they all know it. Jack squeezed Gabriel’s hand as his fiancée rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Today is a union of not only two people, but two families,” Reinhardt continued.

Gabriel’s sister, Alejandra, let out a sniffle and lifted her chin where she was standing opposite Genji in the wedding party on Gabriel’s side. Her common-law husband was in the front row with John and Daiki, bouncing their daughter on his knee to keep her from making too much of a fuss. She was the only family member that had shown up even though Gabriel had tentatively sent the invitation to all of his siblings.

“Family is a strange and wondrous thing,” Reinhardt said with a fond smile at Alejandra. “Most assume it is only through blood that we can bond, but anyone that has travelled knows that is not true. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the waters of the womb, so they say. Family is a joining of people from different walks of life that vow to keep each other safe, happy, and put up with each individual brand of bullshit.”

“AMEN!” Genji cackled.

Everyone chuckled and shook their heads. Leave it to Genji to try to be the center of attention even though it was Jack and Gabriel’s day. Reinhardt looked between them and smiled.

“I think we should begin the vows, _ja_?” he asked.

Jack nodded his head and grinned at Gabriel. “I’ll go first,” he said.

“Repeat after me,” Reinhardt said as he fiddled with his glasses so he could see his tablet. “I, Jack Shimada-Morrison, take you, Gabriel Reyes, as my husband.”

“I, Jack Shimada-Morrison, take you, Gabriel Reyes, as my husband,” Jack repeated. He glanced at Reinhardt and grinned as the large man winked. He knew his vows by heart; he didn’t need to be led through them. He tightened his hold on Gabriel’s hands and pulled them close to his chest. “I promise to care for you when you are sick, both in mind and in body. I promise to never go to bed angry with you and if I do, you have full permission to roll over and squish me.” That earned him more than a few laughs. “Above all, I promise to cherish you, to love you for who you are even if there will be days where I wonder how I haven’t smothered you to death under a pillow. You are my love, Gabriel Reyes, my sun and my moon, my stars in the sky. By making these vows, I swear to hold you close and never forget that love.”

Gabriel had tears running down his face and released one of Jack’s hands to wipe them away. “ _Cariño_ ,” he sniffled before taking Jack’s hands again. He nodded to Reinhardt and swallowed. “I, Gabriel Reyes, take you, Jack Shimada-Morrison, as my husband,” he said shakily. “I promise to care for you when you are sick, both in mind and in body. I promise to never raise my voice in anger no matter what I was taught as a child. I promise to cherish you and remember that of all the people in the world, you chose me. I will strive to make you happy and failing that, I will strive to make you comfortable. You are my world, Jack Shimada-Morrison. I would be lost without your light, _mi sol_. You are my earth-bound angel and I will move the stars themselves to show you how much I love you.”

Jack let out a weak sob as he shifted closer. Tears were making his vision swim in front of him. He could just make out Gabriel’s equally tear-stained face and see the rest of the wedding party struggling to keep it together. Daiki had his lip between his teeth to keep himself from sobbing too loudly, but tears were running down his face as he squeezed John’s hand. John had his eyes closed and his shoulders were shaking as he cried.

Reinhardt let out a sniffle before he shook himself. “And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Indiana and the Government of the United States, I now pronounce you officially husbands. You may now kiss the groom.”

Gabriel pulled Jack close and kissed him deeply. The congregation let out cheers as Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck. They pulled away and rubbed their noses together, laughing a little around their tears.

“We’re married,” Jack whispered.

“Rings!” Genji shouted.

“I got it,” Gabriel waved a hand at him before whistling sharply.

Reaper came bounding up the aisle from where he was sitting impatiently beside Ana. The Doberman Pinscher wagged his tail happily as he sat in front of Jack, lifting his head up to show off the box on his collar.

“Good boy,” Jack cooed as he knelt down to pull the box off. “Who’s the best little doggie, eh?”

Reaper did the happy-dog squirm as he resisted the urge to lean on Jack’s leg. Jack scratched behind his floppy ears before standing up. He opened the box and pulled Gabriel’s band out. He grinned up at his husband before sliding the ring over Gabriel’s knuckle.

“With this ring, I take you as mine,” he murmured softly.

Gabriel kissed him again as he slipped the matching band over Jack’s knuckle. “Until the stars stop shining in the sky,” he agreed.

Reaper barked loudly and ran happy circles around the two of them. The congregation stood up and clapped, whistling loudly as Gabriel wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist and started the long walk back to the house for the reception.

* * *

 

“I’m still crying,” Genji whined as he watched Jack and Gabriel feed each other a piece of their wedding cake.

“Drink more water,” Hanzo suggested as he leaned against Jesse’s chest.

Genji waved at his face. “I’m so happy I want to die,” he whined.

Hanzo rolled his eyes in amusement as Jack stared slicing the wedding cake into piece. His brother was so dramatic. At least he wasn’t complaining about not having a partner with him to enjoy the wedding with. Alejandra had her daughter resting on her shoulder, smiling as Gabriel and Jack shared another kiss.

“I’m so glad my brother found yours,” she said softly. “He was a miserable kid growing up. I figured out what the issue was pretty early on, but how can you console your little brother about it being natural and okay for him to like boys when our parents seethed every time anything unconventional happened?”

“Jack is good to him,” Hanzo agreed. “I see now that Gabriel had a lot of pain in his heart growing up.”

“Oh, don’t try to pull the wool over my eyes,” Alejandra teased. “I know my brother was a little shithead. Just because you know the reason doesn’t excuse what he did. At least he grew up.”

Hanzo let out a soft chuckle as Gabriel walked over with a plate for his sister. “Hey, can little Sombra have cake yet?” Gabriel asked as he looked at his niece in adoration.

“Not yet,” Alejandra laughed. “She’s three months, Gabe! She’s barely able to go more than two hours without breastmilk!”

“Never hurts to ask,” he pouted.

“Such a sweetheart,” Alejandra teased as her partner accepted the plate. “Jack’s been good to you.”

Gabriel pouted more and swiped a bit of icing off of the piece of cake to tap onto Alejandra’s nose. “Meanie.”

Alejandra laughed and kissed her brother’s cheek before shooing him off to save his husband from his weepy father. Hanzo smiled and followed Gabriel, gently untangling Daiki from Jack’s shoulders.

“ _Oto_ , how much have you had to drink?” he asked with a gentle tease.

“My baby is married,” Daiki sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “I’m celebrating!”

“Where’s Dad?” Hanzo laughed.

“Pee-break,” Jack shook his head as he let himself be pulled close to Gabriel’s chest. “And I think he was making sure your cousin wasn’t going to steal the good china.”

Hanzo shook his head before gently steering his father towards a chair so he could sit down. Daiki sniffled loudly as his cousin appeared at his shoulder and tapped his nose.

“Since when were you so weepy, Iki?” Miyu Shimada teased. “Has America turned you soft?”

“My son just got married to the love of his life!” Daiki huffed at her. “I’m allowed to be as weepy as I damn well please!”

“Oh, you are adorable, old man,” she laughed and hugged him close. “Mmm, I’ve missed you, Iki.”

Hanzo left the two of them to reminisce about their childhood and how different it is to raise boys as opposed to girls. Jesse caught him around the waist and pulled him out onto the grass for a slow dance, grinning as Hanzo wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Hey, you look good in blue,” Jesse teased as he pressed his nose against Hanzo’s cheek.

“And you look dashing in that tie,” Hanzo smiled as he kissed Jesse’s lips tenderly. “Mmm, very good.”

Jesse grinned as they twirled around and around. One of Jack’s friends from school, Ana, waved at them, motioning towards her camera. Hanzo nodded and smiled against Jesse’s chest as she started taking pictures. She flashed a thumbs up before hurrying off to the next couple. Slowly, Hanzo guided Jesse off the dancefloor and over towards one of the fields.

Sakura and her foal were grazing near the fence. The brilliant chestnut colt, Sundance, was trotting after grasshoppers, unafraid of anything. Bullet was a short distance away, his gaze sweeping from Sakura to the other mares that they were slowly introducing to their fourth herd. John had promised that Hanzo and Jesse would get the herd once they were out of school and established in New Mexico like they wanted to be.

Sundance came trotting over as soon as he smelt them, blowing air through his nostrils as he tried to bugle like his sire. Jesse crooned at the baby, running his nails over the soft fur of the colt’s face.

“Aw, how’s my little Sundance?” he asked. “You’re getting so big!”

The colt tossed his head happily and lifted his nose just enough to show off the little box tied around his neck. Hanzo did his best not to grin as Jesse swiftly removed the box.

“Huh?” he asked in confusion as he opened it. “What’s this?”

He blinked at the little strip of paper in the box. Hanzo shifted behind him and slowly pulled out the velvet box he’d retrieved from his room just before the reception started. He’d asked Jack if he would be insulted if he proposed to Jesse at his wedding and Jack had told him that he’d better fucking propose or he was getting his ass kicked black and blue. He waited for Jesse to finish rereading the note that said “turn around” and smiled at him.

“Darlin’?” Jesse asked in confusion.

Hanzo tilted his head to the side, smirked wider, and slowly got down on one knee. Jesse’s mouth fell open as Hanzo took his hand.

“My foolish dreaming cowboy,” he said, “you have filled my heart with more love and adoration than I could have ever hoped to have in my life. I want to wake every morning to your face and listen to your soft sighs as you dream. Jesse McCree, will you marry me?”

Jesse let out a soft noise and nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Hanzo, yes!”

Hanzo slipped the golden band over Jesse’s knuckle and stood up, kissing him as Jesse started crying. Bullet threw his head over the fence and snorted at Jesse, tossing his head angrily when he was ignored.

“Oh, hush, you!” Jesse laughed as he turned to run his hand over the stallion’s nose. “I’m a little overwhelmed! What do you think? Good mate?”

He pulled Hanzo close and Bullet threw his black head around in approval. Sakura shook her head and whinnied, calling Sundance back to her side. Sundance kicked his hooves as he trotted over, stuffing his head under her belly to suckle. Jesse wiped at his eyes before he hugged Hanzo tightly.

“So, we waiting to tell everyone?” he asked.

“Jack already knows,” Hanzo chuckled. “I wanted to make sure he was okay with me proposing at his wedding.”

Tears rolled down Jesse’s face and he wiped at his eyes some more. “I can’t believe I’m marrying you,” he laughed. “Sonnova bitch, Han!”

Hanzo smiled and led Jesse back towards the reception. Ana lost her mind when she realized Jesse had the band around his finger; “I wanted pictures, you little shit”; and Daiki started crying all over again. Miyu covered Hanzo’s face in kisses, wiping at tears because her ‘little wolf was all grown up’, and hugged Jesse tightly. John pulled both of them into a tight hug and growled that they were going to kill him from dehydration. Genji whined that he was going to be forever alone as the rest of the family and friends congratulated the two of them.

Hanzo held Jesse close and smiled. Surprises were definitely something he could get used to so long as Jesse was at the heart of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the tale. Sorry, no wedding for Jesse and Hanzo for you to see, but isn't Hanzo proposing a nice change of pace? And Jack's all nervous and paranoid about his appearance because AHHHHHHH XD wedding day jitters XD
> 
> So there is supposed to be a prequel for how John and Daiki hooked up, but I'm actually kind of nervous to post it because I'm not sure how many people would be interested. I mean, John and Daiki aren't really a pairing in the fandom and how would I even tag it? We'll see what happens.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and leaving comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I appreciate them all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a rodeo AU in October~ Little strange time to be posting it, I know, but I need something to balance out the other stories I have going at the moment.
> 
> Hanzo is 20.  
> Jesse is 19.  
> Genji is 17.  
> Jack is 23.  
> Gabriel is 24.
> 
> Crack pairing will be arriving shortly, don't you worry. YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! BONUS POINTS IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO THEY ARE.


End file.
